Flowers bloom after a rainfall
by Cecily Wunge
Summary: After Joey rescues Mai from a house fire, the hunt is on for the arsonist. As the search escalates, so so Joey and Mai's feelings for one another. Could this result in justice and-or true love? Rated for PAIN!, language and maybe some you-know-what! r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Reason Smoulders into Nothing  
  
# CW: Hi!! My Mai fic will probably take a while to update (I've forgotten what order stuff happens in in Duellist Kingdom! Ssh!), so I'm writing this one. I based the name on a song from Les Miserables. It basically means: 'hard times come, but stick through them and you'll get something beautiful out of it!' Ok, so all my stories so far have had romance in them, and I'm getting sick of it, but it's all I'm good at. Here goes! #  
  
Mai stared at the phone.  
  
It was for emergencies only, of course. She wasn't in the directory – she had made sure of that – and friends, well, giving someone a shoulder to cry on only results in one thing – getting wet.  
  
But today, well, today seemed different. It was just one of those gut feelings.  
  
Mai wanted to talk. She just wanted to talk to someone.  
  
Perhaps it was that photo she'd seen this morning, on the front desk in the Game Shop. It was a picture of the shopkeeper's grandson, Yugi, and his three best friends: Téa Gardner – Mai had never really got along with her. She was a little too cutesy, – Tristan Taylor – quiet guy, a little too macho for his own good. He sometimes seemed grumpy, – and Joey Wheeler.  
  
Apart from Yugi (who only did because the other guys followed him round in awe because he was going to 'save the world'), Joey was the one who stuck out most.  
  
NOT in a good way, mind you. Mai had managed to convince herself this long ago.  
  
He was goofy. Life was a joke he just didn't get. He pissed about all the time, never taking anything seriously, never quite working out why people picked on him occasionally.  
  
But then, that side of him didn't seem quite genuine.  
  
If Mai didn't know any better, she'd think it was a front. Mai knew all about those. If Joey had been anyone else, she would have thought that he was insecure because of his ugly past, that he was afraid that everyone would hate him like his mother did (or so he had been brought up to believe – his father blamed her departure on him), so he tried to act wacky so that he could make friends. But he was Joey, and Joey had the IQ of a dead potato chip in a blender. He couldn't develop a front if you gave him ninety years.  
  
Was he truly stupid?  
  
He'd tried to save her so many times, and he talked to her like an equal. Sure, his grades were so low you could stand on them and plummet to your death, but you don't need to have a diploma in advanced rocket science to be intelligent.  
  
No matter. She wasn't his friend, he wasn't hers.  
  
What a way to spend an evening! Thinking about Joey Wheeler! Argh, she'd have nightmares.  
  
Mai looked at the clock above the kitchen door.  
  
Eleven thirty. Time she got some rest. This was an early turn-in for Mai Valentine.

* * *

Joey wandered along the streets of Domino City.  
  
Best idea not to return tonight. Pop was drunk.  
  
Joey sighed deeply. He'd never slept rough before, but there's always a first time. When Pop was in this state before, Joey would usually drop in on Yugi for the night, but Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Ryou and Serenity were out camping. Joey couldn't go because he was g-r-o-u-n-d-e-d. He'd set the microwave on fire when he was roasting some nuts.  
  
Pop had said 'Yours are next, boy!'  
  
Joey had winced at the thought.  
  
Joey was bushed. Best to keep walking, though. Better than trying to get some shut-eye whilst on your guard for muggers.  
  
Just as Joey turned the corner from the main street, there was a smash, then a massive roaring bang.  
  
Flames sprang from a lower window of a posy building at the other end of the road!  
  
Joey turned immediately and began to run to find the nearest payphone, when something struck him.  
  
Number one two seven, Lamberth Avenue. That was the house that had just burst into flames.  
  
That was also the address Mai had written when filling in the form for the new model duel-disk. Joey had committed it to memory.  
  
This changed everything.  
  
Mai was in that house!  
  
Joey felt like someone had thrown a blanket over his brain. Who turned out the lights? His mind was blind, which left only the searing in his heart to guide the way.  
  
_Ok, soldiers! This body's under new management. Any complaints? Good. Now run!  
_  
_Yes, sir!_ Barked Joey's legs.  
  
_Faster, men! Run like you've never run before!_ Ordered Sergeant Heart.  
  
Joey's lungs were on fire, but he whizzed along the avenue, the wind whipping strands of hair from his eyes.  
  
_Hold on, Mai! I'd never let anything hurt you, and Joey Wheeler would never break a promise to a friend!  
_  
By the time he reached the house, the whole of the lower floor was ablaze. He could see through the windows.  
  
There were no screams, no cries for help. That worried Joey, but then, Mai wasn't the type of girl to scream.  
  
Joey put his hand to the doorknob, then withdrew it, swearing.  
  
The knob was so hot, some of the skin of his hand had stuck there. There was a patch of raw, sticky burn from the base of his thumb to the second joint of his index finger.  
  
Joey closed his eyes, reached out a hand, grasped the brass handle and turned it, roaring in pain.  
  
The door swung open and crumpled against the wall. The other side of it had been ablaze.  
  
Ashes flew into Joey's eyes and he coughed with the smoke.  
  
'Mai!' he choked. 'MAI!'  
  
'Get out!' A strong female voice replied. 'I can handle this!'  
  
The sound came from the kitchen. The door was closed and blazing.  
  
The windows were shattering in the heat, and Joey barely dodged the flying glass. A large piece caught him across the arm and stuck there, but Joey ignored it.  
  
He ran for the kitchen door and smashed it open, the fire catching his T- shirt. Joey slapped it out with his good hand and hurried inside.  
  
'Mai!' he roared. 'Mai!'  
  
'Down here!' Mai was sheltering under the blazing kitchen table, curled up on the tiles.  
  
'You're Ok!' Joey almost cried with relief.  
  
'I am now.' Replied Mai, then realised what that sounded like and added, 'But I doubt I'll stay that way for long!'  
  
'Don't worry, I'll getcha out!' Joey shouted above the roar of the flames.  
  
No sooner had he said that than there was a crack from above and a beam fell blazing from the ceiling just above the table.  
  
Mai rolled away, but the bean caught her across the leg and she screamed.  
  
Joey yelled and hurried over, heaving the beam away with all his might, burning his hands and arms.  
  
Mai was breathing heavily and her face was pale. She was seriously injured.  
  
'I gotcha, don't worry.' Joey lifted her into his arms and hurried from the room, into the hallway and out through the front door onto the patch of grass outside, just before the sidewalk.  
  
He set her down there, and knelt by her side.  
  
Mai was unconscious, probably from pain, but she was breathing fine.  
  
Joey stroked the hair off her sticky forehead with his burnt hands. She had a severe, bubbling burn on the side of her leg and a dark, purpling mark was forming on the other where the beam had struck.  
  
Joey could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes.  
  
Who? Who would do this to such a wonderful person?  
  
'Joey?'  
  
Joey took a sharp breath. Mai was waking up.  
  
'Joey, is that - ' the girl choked.  
  
'Yeah, it's me.' Joey couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
'What – happened?' asked Mai trying to sit up. Suddenly, her face contorted with pain and she cried out.  
  
Joey wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, rocking her like a baby. Mai draped her arms round his neck and sobbed freely into his T- shirt.  
  
That must hurt pretty darn bad to start Mai Valentine crying.  
  
'It's Ok. It's Ok.' Joey murmured. 'I'm here.'  
  
Mai pushed him away.  
  
'Yeah, you're here!' she growled weakly. 'Why didn't you just call someone? I could have lost – I mean, I could have handled it!'  
  
'It's just - ' began Joey, his eyes shining with tears.  
  
'Look - ' began Mai, interrupting.  
  
'I didn't want you to get hurt!' they both babbled at the same time, then stared at one another, blushing deeply.  
  
'Joey, I didn't - '  
  
'Like I always say, Joey Wheeler never breaks a promise to a _friend._' Joey emphasised this last word just to reassure Mai, and himself, just what she was to him.  
  
'I'm sorry, Joey.' Said Mai quietly.  
  
Joey turned his face away sadly.  
  
'I didn't know what to do.' He sighed. 'And now you're - '  
  
'Oh Joey, your _face_ - ' Mai reached out and gently stroked a spot along Joey's jawbone.  
  
Joey felt a searing pain.  
  
'I'm burnt, huh?' Joey smiled down at Mai. 'Hey, I don't mind a couple o' burns. Hell, what's skin compared to someone else's life?'  
  
# CW: Ok, so Joey's being sickly noble in this chapter! Don't worry, it gets more interesting when the arson investigation starts. # 


	2. I'll Do Anything

Chapter 2  
I'll do Anything  
  
# CW: Ok, I ain't got much to say, so here we go! #  
  
'How you feelin'?' asked Joey after a couple of minutes of silence.  
  
'I've been better.' Mai raised herself onto her elbows again. She was still breathing heavily, and Joey could see that the furrow in her brow was holding back tears.  
  
'D'you want - ?' began Joey, but he was interrupted by the screaming siren of a fire truck whizzing along the road. It was closely followed by an ambulance.  
  
The firemen leapt out of the truck, dragging hoses towards the blaze.  
  
A few medics stepped out of the ambulance and hurried up to the two teenagers.  
  
'It's Ok, kids.' Said one gently, the same way a dentist talks to a three- year-old who's about to have a filling. 'I think you better come back to the hospital. You've probably breathed in a lot of smoke and got lots of burns, huh? You, young lady, look like you've had one heck of a time.'  
  
'Don't patronize me!' snapped Mai through gritted teeth. 'Anyway, I don't need a hospital. I'm fine.'  
  
'Mai, you can't walk.' Muttered Joey.  
  
'I haven't tried.' Retorted Mai.  
  
'Still, I think it would - '  
  
'Fine.' Snapped Mai. 'I'll go, but you're coming with me.'  
  
Joey, very taken aback, helped Mai to the ambulance (she had refused to be carried on a stretcher), and climbed in after her.

* * *

'Hey.'  
  
'Hey.'  
  
It was the next day, and Joey had been allowed out of the hospital as long as he remembered to keep his fluids up as much as possible and change his bandages once a day.  
  
He had returned to visit Mai, who hadn't been so lucky.  
  
The burn on her leg had been severe, and the opposite leg had actually been fractured at the ankle because of the way the beam had struck her on the shin, which was badly bruised.  
  
Her ankle was now in a cast, and she didn't look in the best of shape.  
  
'Uh, it's not much, but I brought you - ' Joey handed her a card and a bouquet that he had being trying unsuccessfully to hide behind his back. 'I know you're not exactly a flower person, but it's the best I could do at short notice.'  
  
Mai tried to sneer, but something inside her told her that this wasn't the time. Joey, in his own little bumbling way, way trying to show her he cared.  
  
You've done the same for him, remember? said her brain. That time at Duellist Kingdom when Bandit Keith stole his entry card? What did you give him yours for, huh?  
  
Mai waved the little voice away and turned to Joey.  
  
'Thanks, kid. I appreciate it.' She said.  
  
Joey glowed with pride.  
  
'Mai, uh, when you were trapped beneath that beam,' Joey began to stutter, 'I, well, I didn't know what I was doing. I – I, well, all I could think about was - '  
  
There was a gentle knock at the door. Joey leapt up suddenly, realising just how close he had gotten to Mai's face.  
  
The kindly-faced doctor strolled into the room, followed by two police officers.  
  
'Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler?' inquired the female officer.  
  
The teenagers nodded in unison.  
  
'We were brought in to investigate the possibilities of, if you'll excuse my being so blunt, arson.' Continued the officer.  
  
Joey looked blank.  
  
'Arson?' he grunted.  
  
'Arson, Mr Wheeler, is the act of setting fire to a building in order to damage its contents, or,' she looked across swiftly at Mai. 'Its inhabitants.'  
  
'So – basically some bozo tried to barbecue Mai.' Joey nodded in understanding.  
  
The male officer coughed pointedly. 'On with the investigation I think, Inspector Maun.'  
  
Inspector Maun rolled her eyes and turned to Joey and Mai.  
  
'Were you two in the house together last night?' she asked.  
  
'If you're suggesting - ' Mai began, but Joey put a gentle hand on her shoulder to silence her and answered the question himself.  
  
'No. Mai was in there and I was walkin' along the street when I heard this smash, and then this noise, like - ' Joey threw his arms dramatically in the air. 'WHOOMPH! Then I looked and saw fire in a room in the house and I started to run for help, but then I realised it was Mai's house, so I ran in to help.'  
  
'Mr Wheeler, do you know how serious the situation could have become?' the officer looked sternly at him with her hands on her hips as if scorning a little kid for throwing stones.  
  
'Oh, so this isn't serious?' snapped Joey.  
  
'That's exactly what I mean Mr Wheeler, and I wouldn't take that tone of voice if I were you.' Replied the policewoman. 'The situation could have escalated so intensely that one, or both, of your lives could have been lost. Your original idea to run for help was the most sensible, but you must never EVER run into a burning building no matter WHAT is inside.'  
  
'I'm sorry.' Muttered Joey. 'I guess I wasn't thinking.'  
  
'Don't apologise to me. Apologise to Miss Valentine. The fire brigade could have had the fire out and her rescued in minutes if you'd just called them.'  
  
'That's not true!' Joey's eyebrows shot up as he registered that Mai was backing him up. 'If Joey had stayed out there to call the fire brigade, the beam would still have fallen, and I'd be crushed and burning! He saved my life, and if you knew me, you'd know that takes a lot to admit.'  
  
'I apologise, Miss Valentine.' The policewoman bowed her head politely. 'Now, where were you when the fire started?'  
  
'I was in the kitchen.' Said Mai. 'I heard a smash and an explosion from the dining room just next door. I opened the door to investigate and a load of flames rushed into my face. There's no back way from the kitchen, and the window panes are too small to climb through, so I just hid under the table and watched the fire catch all around me.'  
  
'Was there anyone else in the house?'  
  
'No. I was alone.'  
  
'Had anyone been there earlier that day?'  
  
'Only the postman. I don't tend to mingle.'  
  
'Mr Wheeler.' The policewoman turned to Joey. 'What brought you to Lamberth Avenue that night.'  
  
Joey shrugged. 'I was jus' roamin'.' he said. 'I was gonna stay at my bud's house, but him an' all my udda friends're gone campin'.'  
  
'Why couldn't you stay at your home, Mr Wheeler?' enquired the policewoman.  
  
'This will be confidential stuff, yeah? Off the record?'  
  
'Fine with me, Mr Wheeler, as long as you have a reason. You don't mind Miss Valentine hearing, do you?'  
  
Joey blushed slightly. "Bout time she heard, I guess.'  
  
The cops waited patiently.  
  
'It's my Pop. He gets drunk, he gets angry, he gives me the boot for the night, Ok?'  
  
'Mr Wheeler, if there is any threatening or abuse going on, I'd prefer it if we were at least alerted, just in case something serious happens.'  
  
Joey felt as if a snake was writhing in his stomach.  
  
He gave a nervous laugh.  
  
'Hell, no! My Pop wouldn't hurt a fly.' Lied Joey. 'He doesn't so much give me the boot as ask me to give him some space. He gets depressed about Mom when he drinks.'  
  
The police officers didn't look convinced, but they nodded.  
  
'So you are certain you both heard a smash and an explosion?' asked the policewoman as the policeman stood in the backdrop, scribbling into a notebook.  
  
Mai and Joey nodded.  
  
'In that order?'  
  
Mai and Joey nodded again.  
  
There was suddenly a crackling from the policeman's radio.  
  
'Triton four-zero-one-three, come in!' It blared.  
  
'He-llo?' the cop reached for the radio.  
  
'Forensics is here, Clive.' Crackled the radio. 'Found a gem. The point of explosion has been discovered in the dining room, along with the remnants of an exploded petrol bomb. Over.'  
  
'Thank you, Wilson. Over and out.' Replied Clive. He turned to the others. 'Looks like that was no accidental fire.'  
  
'Did either of you see anyone heading to the house that night?' asked PC Maun. 'Or running away?'  
  
Both of them shook their heads.  
  
Clive finished scribbling notes in his book. 'Well, I think that's just about all we need to know. Just one more thing, Miss Valentine. I know this may be a difficult question to answer, but do you know anyone who may want you dead?'  
  
Mai gave a snort of laughter, but you could virtually see Joey's ears steaming.  
  
'Cut her some slack, man! Jesus, she's in a hospital beg with a broken ankle - '  
  
'Fractured.' Corrected Mai.  
  
' – Fractured ankle, and you're asking her to tell you the name of her potential murderer? Gimme a break! She doesn't need to think about this sorta thing right now!'  
  
'On the contrary, if someone has attempted to murder Miss Valentine, they may well try it again, and she must be on her guard. In the same way, so must we. So that's probably the thing she needs to think about most at the moment.'  
  
'No. No, you're leaving now.' Joey ushered the out of the door. 'Mai needs rest and the last thing she wants to think about is dying. If some maniac's after her, man, they're gonna get more than they bargained for if I'm on the scene. Leave! Now!'  
  
The cops stumbled out of the room. Clive turned to Joey.  
  
'This is a police matter. Please stop trying to be the hard guy and allow us to continue with our investigation.'  
  
'Clive!' PC Maun shot him a warning glance.  
  
Clive tipped his hat grumpily at Joey and stormed off.  
  
Mai burst out laughing. 'Kill me? Man, I can think of so many people who have more than likely fantasised about killing me, but actually doing it – I mean, how many people say 'yes, I know who wants to kill me' and pulls a mile long list out their butt?'  
  
Joey's expression remained dark.  
  
'Mai, don't let them ask you shit like that. You tell them in your own free time, and don't go dwelling over it, huh?'  
  
'Joey, stop treating me like a kid.'  
  
'I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be worried - '  
  
'I know - ' Mai lay back, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were becoming more and more shiny, and Joey suddenly realised they were filling with tears.  
  
'Hey! Hey, Mai, this isn't like you at all!' he hurried over to her bedside, unsure of what to do.  
  
'What isn't?' Mai was biting her lip, trying not to show her distress.  
  
'Don't pretend you're not upset, Mai.' Joey carefully took her hand, trying not to make it mean too much. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. 'Don't keep it bottled up. I think what you need more than anythin' is a good cry. You never show your feelings, and I reckon it's about time you dropped yer barriers, huh?'  
  
'Joey, I know this sounds pathetic.' Said Mai, still fiercely holding back tears. 'But I – I don't wanna die!'  
  
She suddenly burst into tears.  
  
Joey, who usually hated it when girls started blubbing, knew it must be too much for her to hold in.  
  
He gently eased her upright for a hug and she drooped over his shoulder, her arms limp at her sides, muttering into his T-shirt, just saying anything she could to get it all off her chest.  
  
Not knowing what he was doing, Joey stroked her silky cheek, his face buried in her golden hair, murmuring to her.  
  
'Ssh. It's Ok, Mai. You're tired. You've had a real shock and you're hurt and you need someone here for you. You're strong, Mai. You could handle everything on your own, I know, but I just wanna be here for you. Ssh. Go to sleep, Mai. Get some rest. I'll always be here. Go to sleep - '  
  
His voice trailed off as Mai's body relaxed completely, and she sunk onto her pillow, asleep. The tears still stood out, warm and silvery on her cheeks. Joey stroked them away with one bandaged hand and looked down.  
  
Mai's sleep-stiff fingers were closed round the other.  
  
# CW: Aw! I gotta say, this is the most intense Joey x Mai fic I've ever done. It's cute how these things can get so obvious and neither of them realises how the other one feels. I don't think they even know how they feel themselves! # 


	3. To See You Smile

To See You Smile  
  
# CW: Back delivering mindless mush directly to your computer! I got five/six reviews!! They popped outta nowhere and I was like 'EEK!' #  
  
Joey felt terrible.  
  
Mai had just cried herself to sleep. Nobody seemed to want her.  
  
Except him.  
  
He had to go out. He had to go into town and get something extra-special for her. To show he cared. Flowers just wouldn't be enough.  
  
He stepped out of the elevator on the reception level and made for the automatic doors, the exit to the hospital.  
  
He froze. His mouth went dry.  
  
Outside the transparent doors stood at least five film crews, some guys with recording equipment and about twenty men and women with notebooks.  
  
The press was here.  
  
Joey took a deep breath and prepared to be dunked into a sea of questions.  
  
He was through the doors.  
  
'Mr Wheeler?'  
  
'Joey Wheeler?'  
  
'Are you the guy who saved that girl from the fire?'  
  
'Joseph Wheeler, I presume?'  
  
'Yeah, that's me.' Said Joey monotonously.  
  
'Did you save Mai Valentine from certain death?'  
  
'It it true you risked losing your own two hands to the fire for her?'  
  
'Can you describe the relationship between yourself and Miss Valentine?'  
  
'Didn't you come second place in Duellist Kingdom?'  
  
'Ok. Firstly, no, I didn't save Mai. She could've done it all on her own. Two, I was in no danger of losing my hands, they're just kinda burnt. Three, Mai and me are friends, nothin' more. Four, yes, I did come second place in Duellist Kingdom, and five, I am leavin' now.'  
  
Joey strode away, followed by a torrent of: 'Mr Wheeler!'  
  
'Joey Wheeler!'  
  
'Joey!'  
  
'Excuse me, would you care to answer a few more questions?'  
  
'I got nothin' more ta say.' Joey waved the reporters away and kept walking.  
  
'JOEY!'  
  
'Oh my God! Joey!'  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. More people to pester him.  
  
He had time to blink twice before a spiky-haired flash hurtled into him, squeezing all the air out of him in a massive hug.  
  
'Hi – Yugi.' Joey had to force the words out because his lungs were all but crushed. 'Long – time – no – see.'  
  
He looked up. The rest of the guys were standing around.  
  
When Joey finally managed to peel Yugi off, Serenity had him in an embrace just as tight, Téa was clinging to his arm, Tristan was ruffling his hair, Duke had him in a one-arm-hug and Ryou was slapping him on the back.  
  
'My brother! You're so brave!'  
  
'Way to go, Joey!'  
  
'Who's ma main man?'  
  
'Come on! You're a hero, man!'  
  
'Jolly good! Amazing!'  
  
'Hey, uh, shouldn't you guys be out in a field somewheres?' asked Joey, trying to shrug them off.  
  
'I went into town for supplies and saw you in the newspaper!' explained Yugi. 'We were so worried, 'cos it said: 'Both teenagers have been rushed to hospital. We can only pray they make it out alright'. We hurried right back to see if you were Ok.'  
  
'Ah, that's the press for you.' Shrugged Joey.  
  
'Hey, got any war-wounds, man?' asked Tristan eagerly.  
  
'You're askin' me to undo my bandages, huh?' Joey folded his arms, looking stern. 'I could be at risk from infection, you know.'  
  
The guys gave him a beseeching look.  
  
'Whatever.' Joey unwrapped the dressing from his arm first and showed them the stitches where the glass had stuck in him. He then showed them the wrinkled burns on his hands and arms.  
  
'Oh, Joey!' gasped Serenity. 'Do they hurt?'  
  
'Not much anymore.' Lied Joey.  
  
'What're you doing out here, man?' asked Duke. 'Shouldn't you be getting some rest?'  
  
'Nah. Doctors said I could go.'  
  
'What about Mai?' asked Ryou, concerned. 'How's she?'  
  
Joey sighed. 'Not good. She's really upset. The police have said it was arson.'  
  
'You mean someone's trying to kill her? Is she hurt?' Téa put a hand to her mouth.  
  
'She's still in hospital with severe burns and a fractured ankle.' Replied Joey.  
  
'Poor Mai.' Téa hung her head. 'How many people are there in this world who would do such a thing?'  
  
'And how many people in this world deserve it less than Mai?' Serenity's voice cracked. 'Why would they do it?'  
  
Duke and Tristan both put an arm round her at the same time, shooting each other warning glances.  
  
'The sooner this is solved, the better.' Reasoned Yugi. 'Perhaps we could help.'  
  
'Thanks, guys, but this is between the cops, Mai and me.' Replied Joey.  
  
'But Joey - ' began Téa.  
  
'No, really. We can handle it. What are the police for otherwise?' Joey didn't see the little twinkle of realisation appear in Téa's eyes. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some business to attend to.'  
  
He wandered off with Téa smiling secretly after him.  
  
Fishing out his wallet, Joey realised the most he could afford was twenty dollars (he'd been saving). It would have to do.  
  
Joey wandered along the high street, glancing into store windows, avoiding the glances of others in case they recognised him and started pestering him about the fire.  
  
Suddenly, something caught his eye.  
  
It was in a jeweller's shop window, and Joey found it amazing that he had spotted it.  
  
It was only small. A little pendant on a silver chain.  
  
The pendant was beautifully shaped to look like a delicate feather, and each individual strand of metal was coloured alternately a deep heart- grabbing indigo and a bright, shiny silver.  
  
It reminded Joey of Mai. Mai was like a feather, blowing wherever the wind may take her, surviving gales by riding upon the back of the fierce wind itself, away from the main body itself, solitary, alone.  
  
In fact, even the silver that the pendant was worked from reminded Joey of Mai. Hard, impenetrable. But silver wasn't all that tough really. All it needed was perseverance to break it open.  
  
That was what Joey would do. He would work until the end of his strength to soften Mai's tough metal shell, then crack it open with one final blow.  
  
Joey wandered into the shop, bought the necklace and went on his way.

* * *

Mai lay in the hospital bed, staring around her.  
  
Nothing much to look at, just more proof that she was stuck there, immobile. Not a nice thought if you're Mai.  
  
She felt lonely. She felt pathetic. Joey had literally rocked her to sleep and she hadn't resisted. She hadn't pushed his arms away and told him she wasn't a baby. She had just allowed herself to be cradled in his arms, limp against his body, almost grateful for his warmth and the rhythm of his heart against her.  
  
Now she felt cold. It was as if there was an empty void where he had been. Mai needed someone next to her.  
  
She wasn't afraid. Mai had forgotten what it was like to be truly afraid.  
  
Or maybe she hadn't. In the final moments of that duel with Malik, she might have been afraid. In the fire, there had been no time to be afraid.  
  
Mai was just tired and confused. Someone wanted her dead and she didn't know who. The anaesthetics and other sedatives had long since worn off, leaving her body numb. She hated feeling helpless.  
  
That was why she had cried before. She felt as if she could no longer do anything for herself.  
  
Mai hugged a pillow to her chest to fill the void a little.  
  
It didn't work. The pillow didn't have a heart to beat against her, or strong arms to cradle her, or two deep brown eyes to gaze into her soul...  
  
The almighty smash came before she realized what she was thinking.  
  
She looked up, her arms still tightly embracing the pillow.  
  
The window across the room had imploded under the force of the tall man who now stood before it.  
  
His big black boots crunched over the glass shards as he crossed the room towards her. She couldn't see his face; he wore a balaclava.  
  
'Hey, li'l lady.' His voice was familiar somehow. 'On your own, huh? No little boyfriend to hold you tight? Aww. Let me ease the pain.'  
  
He began to draw something from his pocket.  
  
Mai took a sharp breath when she realized it was a gun.  
  
'Leave me alone!' she hollered. 'Get out! You're not going to kill me! You wouldn't dare!'  
  
'Ssh now.' Said the man. 'We don't want everyone hearing, do we? Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. You won't be alone for long. You won't have to wait around for your little boyfriend much. You two will be sharing your own little cloud up in heaven.'  
  
'Yeah, while you're doin' time in HELL!'  
  
Mai looked up. Joey stood at the door, his eyes flashing.  
  
He leapt for the man and knocked him out of the way before he could pull the trigger.  
  
They struggled over the pistol. Joey, though tall and strong for his age, was having difficulty matching the power of the taller man.  
  
A second gunshot rang out, then a third.  
  
Joey crumpled to the floor, motionless.

# CW: JOEY!!! NO!!! I bet you hate this cliffie, huh? Do you hate me? I mean really, really hate me? I'm not gonna update unless you tell me you hate me! (What a weird thing to say!) # 


	4. I Can't Explain

I Can't Explain  
  
# CW: I think I got ten reviews today! TEN! Thanks so much, reviewers (tell your fanfic friends – I wanna make it up to over 50 reviews to beat Crystal Ball). BTW, out of that ten, four (I think) people said they hate me. Well, be like that! If you don't like me, you won't wanna read my story! Just kidding. Here's the next instalment - #  
  
Mai sat frozen in bed as the tall man approached, stepping over Joey's body as if it were just something littering the floor.  
  
He raised his gun so it was level with her head.  
  
Mai found herself screaming, 'FINE! JUST FUCKING SHOOT ME! AT LEAST I WON'T BE ALONE, WHEREVER I'M GOING! YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAY WHEN THEY FIND OUT!'  
  
Mai had no idea who 'they' were, but she didn't care at that point in time. Joey was dead, and she was about to join him. Joey was dead.  
  
Mai closed her eyes. This was it.  
  
She heard the click of the trigger, but nothing more. She opened her eyes.  
  
The man stood there, his gun still raised. He clicked the trigger a couple more times. Nothing happened.  
  
He swore and hurried back to the window, vaulting over the sill into the street.  
  
Mai realised what had happened. Joey had made the guy use up all his ammo on him. Joey had taken the bullet for Mai.  
  
Mai climbed out of bed and crawled over to Joey. On an impulse, she took his hand and held it to her face, stroking it gently. It was still warm.  
  
Mai lay down beside Joey, hugging him to her as if he would vanish if she didn't.  
  
Then a small voice in her ear said 'Is he gone yet?'  
  
Mai cried out, then began to laugh.  
  
Joey hadn't died. He was pretending he had been shot when the guy had used up all his ammo, in the hope that he would leave him alone. He would then have no time to kill Mai with his own two hands, because the hospital security would be coming.  
  
'He's gone alright.' Smiled Mai. 'It was a miracle he missed you.' Suddenly, her face changed entirely. 'You had me worried sick, Joseph! You know I really thought you were dead?'  
  
Joey laughed nervously.  
  
'It was for your own good, Mai.' He said. 'I saved you.'  
  
'The best thing you could've done would be to save yourself for me.' Said Mai without thinking.  
  
'Wha'?' Joey raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Never mind.' Smiled Mai. 'Hey, uh, what's that hard thing in your pants?'  
  
'Er – not what you think.' Replied Joey. He pulled the necklace's case out of his pocket.  
  
'I got this for - ' began Joey, but he was cut off as two security guards and a doctor came hurrying into the room.  
  
'Is anybody hurt?' asked a security guard.  
  
'Duh! This is a hospital!' sneered Mai.  
  
'We heard gunshots.' Explained the doctor. 'What happened?'  
  
'A guy came in through the window.' Joey indicated the broken pane. 'He tried to shoot Mai but - '  
  
'- But then Joey saved me.' Interrupted Mai. 'He made the guy run out of ammunition, so he ran away.'  
  
'You should have stayed in bed.' Tutted the doctor. 'What were you thinking – that you could defeat the bad guy with severe burns and a fractured ankle?'  
  
'I - ' Mai glanced at Joey. 'I guess I just wasn't thinking.'  
  
The doctor peered over his glasses at her. 'I guess we'll have to contact the police.' he said, as if it were Mai's fault.  
  
Joey hid the case again in disappointment.

* * *

'So the guy jumped in through the window and threatened you with a gun?' Clive and PC Maun were back, along with a few of their colleagues and a couple of guys from forensics who were presently scouring the room for evidence.  
  
'Pretty much.' Replied Mai, who was now standing with the assistance of a crutch. 'At least, I think he jumped. I was facing the other way when he came in.'  
  
'Ok.' Clive jotted this down in his book. 'And you, Mr Wheeler. What did you see?'  
  
'Uh, I'd gone to town.' Said Joey to the dark haired inspector. 'When I came in, the guy was threatening Mai so I guess I just jumped at him.'  
  
'Can you explain to us the reason for your departure?' asked Clive.  
  
Joey looked blank.  
  
'Can you tell us why you went into town?' PC Maun translated.  
  
Joey reached into his pocket and brushed the necklace case gently with his fingertips.  
  
'Not at the moment, sorry.' He said, glancing at Mai. He wasn't ready to tell her he'd gone into town for her.  
  
The inspectors looked at each other. Joey wondered if he'd said something suspicious.  
  
'Can either of you describe the man?' asked PC Maun.  
  
'He was wearing a balaclava.' Explained Mai. 'I wouldn't be able to recognise him.'  
  
'He was tall, though.' Added Joey. 'Real tall. Over six foot, I think.'  
  
The officers looked at one another again.  
  
It was a doctor who broke the deadly silence by bustling in with a load of papers in his hands.  
  
He looked round at the policemen and nodded politely, then turned to Mai.  
  
'Miss Valentine, um, we feel it is time now for you to leave the hospital. You understand of course, that we can't put our other patients at risk.'  
  
Mai nodded.  
  
'But where'll I go?' she asked. 'My place is burnt to the ground.'  
  
Clive looked particularly pleased with himself.  
  
'Ah, not to worry.' He said, as if he was an action hero who had just beat the bad guy. 'We've got that sort - '  
  
'You can stay with me!' Joey erupted accidentally.  
  
The whole room went quiet.  
  
Joey went very red.  
  
'Uh, what I meant to say was, uh, if – if you, uh, if you don't have anywhere to go, uh, I would more than gladly let you stay in my room – I mean in my house, in a room in my house. Yeah. Helpin' out a friend. Yeah, that's it.'  
  
'I didn't catch a word of that.' Said Mai.  
  
'I was just wondering if you wanted to, uh, stay at my place until everything's sorted.' Said Joey.  
  
Mai didn't know what to say.  
  
'Joey, I - '  
  
'O' course, you don't have to - '  
  
'But Joey, I - '  
  
'I understand, Mai. I mean, who would wanna sleep in the same house as a guy who snores like a foghorn and has an alcoholic father?'  
  
'No, really - '  
  
'It's Ok. It was only a thought. You need a proper place to sleep - '  
  
'JOEY I WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!' bawled Mai.  
  
The policemen all stared, and a couple of junior officers burst out laughing.  
  
It was Mai's turn to go red.  
  
'I mean – I mean I want to stay with you.' Replied Mai. 'Thanks for the offer. I could really use a real house now.'  
  
Joey smiled slightly.  
  
'Uh, can I have a word with you?' Joey asked Mai quietly.  
  
'Sure.' Mai raised her eyebrows. 'Out in the corridor, Ok?'  
  
Mai, led the way, unsteady on her crutch. Joey followed.  
  
He shut the door behind them.  
  
'Hey, Mai, uh - ' Joey reached into his pocket. 'What you felt before, uh, it was this.' He produced the box for the necklace. 'I was kinda nervous about givin' it to ya, 'cos it would look like I – er – liked you more than I do.' Joey winced. That sounded cruel. 'Get well present.' He handed the case to her.  
  
Mai opened it and her eyes instantly welled up with tears.  
  
'Wha'? Don't you like it?' Joey shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
He leapt a foot in the air when Mai threw her arms round him.  
  
'It's absolutely – oh, I don't know, it's perfect! Jesus, this sounds like some sort of cheesy movie, but I don't give a shit! It's beautiful, Joey.' She let go of him reluctantly. 'Whoa. That was so not me.' She muttered.  
  
'I didn't, uh, think you'd like it that much - ' mumbled Joey.  
  
'Joey, you do realise this is the first present I've had for four years, don't you?' said Mai.  
  
'I hope it's Ok, then.' Said Joey, hoping futilely that she would hug him again.  
  
'Joey, trust me. It's the best ever.' She smiled.  
  
Mai pulled the necklace out of its case and put it on.  
  
Joey had thought it looked beautiful on its own, but hanging around Mai's slender throat it looked perfect. It really brought out the deep violet of her eyes –  
  
Oh, great. Now Joey was stuck like this. This happened occasionally – he accidentally looked into Mai's eyes and it was as if they were magnetised. There was a force holding his gaze to Mai's and he couldn't help but look deeper and deeper.  
  
He always managed to resist though, before he was completely submerged in the feeling ...  
  
# CW: Aww! I am sooo soppy. I think it's 'cos I'm jealous that Joey Mai actually have a love life! Anyway, I've had this idea of putting up 'review votes', where I give my readers a topic and they have to vote on it. This upgrade's topic is: TRISTAN OR DUKE – WHICH DUDE IS YOUR FAVOURITE? I chose this simply because they're hardly ever talked about. Ok, so the first dude to ten votes wins. Oh yeah, and the reviewer with the best reason wins (not a prize, just acknowledgement!) Happy voting!!! # 


	5. This Feeling

This Feeling  
  
# CW: I'll update you on TRISTAN VS DUKE. So far it's Tristan: 3, Duke: 1. Come on all you D/T fans out there, get yourselves heard! You don't have to be a fan, just do it for the sheer heck! Ok, so you'll probably figure out whodunit in this chappie and I know it's not original. I'm trying a similar outcome to one in my first story (now removed from the net). If you know who it was, DON'T review and spoil it, or I will cry ; ( #  
  
The door opened, snapping the force between Joey and Mai.  
  
'Oh, er, just thought you might want to have a look at this.' Muttered a young policeman, going slightly red. He obviously thought he'd walked in on something.  
  
Joey and Mai looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then followed the cop back into the room.  
  
A forensics group were poring over a tiny item that they had placed on the window sill to see better.  
  
They got closer to them, and Joey let out a gasp.  
  
On the window sill sat a star chip.  
  
'Well there's something I haven't seen for I while.' Breathed Mai.  
  
'You're familiar with this?' asked PC Maun.  
  
'It's a – star chip from Duellist Kingdom.' Replied Joey.  
  
'Ah, Duellist Kingdom. You both competed, did you not?'  
  
'Second and third places.' Replied Mai.  
  
'Can you please name as many people who entered in Duellist Kingdom as you can?' asked Clive, flicking open his notepad.  
  
'Ok - ' began Mai, but Joey interrupted.  
  
'Yugi Motou, me, Mai, Ryou Bakura, Bandit Keith and his gang, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami. Does Seto Kaiba count?'  
  
Mai shrugged. 'Well, he duelled Pegasus.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'And do any of these people have anything against you?'  
  
Mai snorted. 'Nothing against me, but Joey on the other hand – well, Bandit Keith shut him in a cave because he beat his crony, Weevil hates him because he's friends with Yugi and he also beat him in Battle City, Rex hates him because Joey beat him as well, he's also beaten Mako, but I doubt he would hold it against him, and Seto Kaiba, well – ' Mai paused for a breath. 'Let's just say arch rival is a gross understatement.'  
  
'We'll have to question all these people.' Said Clive. 'You can never be too careful.' He shot Joey a pointed glance, and for the first time, Joey realised what sort of position he was in.  
  
Both times Mai had had her near death experiences, Joey had been present, but not at the start. That made him a suspicious character to begin with. Each time he and Mai had been asked an important question, he had interrupted her with a hasty answer. Suspicious. And as for the gun thing, Joey could have had the weapon, shot it and threatened Mai that if she didn't go along with his alibi, he would kill her. Also, he hadn't managed to answer the question about going down town.  
  
'Eh, I can tell you why I went down town now.' Said Joey out loud. 'I was, er, gettin' this for Mai.' He indicated the necklace.  
  
'And why do you choose to tell us now?' asked PC Maun.  
  
'I, uh, well, I didn't know if I wanted to give it to Mai then. I thought it would seem kinda weird.'  
  
Clive raised his eyebrows, but jotted it down all the same. It was clear he didn't believe a word.

* * *

'Er – Yugi, can I talk to you for a minute?' Téa tapped Yugi's shoulder.  
  
They were at the arcades, watching Tristan and Duke (VOTE!!) get themselves hysterical over playing some space game.  
  
'Sure.' Yugi followed her away from the group.  
  
'Ok.' Began Téa, turning to him. 'You gotta promise not to tell anybody this, right? I'm only telling you 'cos Joey's your best buddy and you won't tease him.'  
  
'I promise.' Replied Yugi, eager to hear what Téa had to say.  
  
Téa leant closer. 'Joey's in love.' she said.  
  
Yugi giggled. 'Joey? In love? Are you sure?'  
  
'Positive.'  
  
'With who? How can you tell?' Yugi was virtually jumping up and down on the spot.  
  
Téa touched her forehead. 'Oh, Yugi. You're so innocent. You haven't noticed how weird Joey acts around a certain female member of the group, have you?'  
  
'Uh - '  
  
'It's Mai, Yugi! And what's more, I think in her own little way, she kinda likes him in return. They're just too shy!'  
  
'How did you figure that out?'  
  
'Well, for one thing, you, me and Tristan all noticed that Joey went berserk when he first saw Mai, but that seemed to be just the natural young- guy-meets-sexy-girl thing. There might just have been something in that, you know. Then when they started hating each other, calling each other names and so on - '  
  
'You always hurt the one you love.' nodded Yugi.  
  
'Exactly.' Replied Téa. 'Then at the end of their duel, Joey told Mai, in different words, of course, that she needed to learn to care about someone. Dropping a hint or what? Then Joey told me about Mai giving him the star chips, and well, it takes a lot for Mai to do someone a favour. Then there was the time Joey saved Mai from falling off that building, and the time he shielded her from Ra's attack, and then he vowed to get her back from the shadow realm and barely talked about anything else – now do you think it seems kinda obvious?'  
  
'Yeah.' Yugi nodded. 'Yeah, it does. It'll never work, though.'  
  
'Why?' asked Téa. 'You mean they won't get together?'  
  
'No, I don't. They're total opposites, apart from the fact that they've both hard a hard life, they're both determined to succeed, there's more to both of them than meets the eye and they both occasionally seem conceited, although that's usually when they're hiding something.'  
  
'Not so different really, are they?' grinned Téa. 'And for the rest, well, think of magnets.'  
  
'Eh?' Yugi looked puzzled (A/N Ha! Yugi – puzzle! Geddit?).

* * *

The cops had left. Joey and Mai took the elevator to the ground floor again and left the hospital.  
  
There were no paparazzi that day, but the guys weren't psychic. They couldn't tell when the two teens were due to leave the hospital.  
  
Joey hailed a cab and helped Mai pull her crutch in after her. He followed her in, and they sat there, unable to look each other in the eye for some strange reason.  
  
The journey was uneventful, apart from the driver once turning round and asking if they were the kids that had been in the house fire.  
  
At last, they were back at Joey's apartment. Joey took a deep breath before opening the door.  
  
His father wasn't there. He did this sometimes, just left for no reason, sometimes for days on end, leaving the door unlocked.  
  
Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
'Geez! We're gonna be robbed one of these days!' grumbled Joey, wandering inside.  
  
'What if your father comes back?' asked Mai.  
  
'You'll be wishing the guy had shot you.' Said Joey bluntly.  
  
'You sound like Duke.' Grumbled Mai. 'You're being such a pessimist.'  
  
'Hey, the guy's a prick Ok?' said Joey (his opinion, not mine! VOTE!!). 'I don't sound like no prick.'  
  
'I thought you liked Duke.'  
  
'I do, but he's still a prick.'  
  
Mai laughed. 'I guess that's the way I feel about you sometimes.'  
  
'Wha'? You think I'm a prick?' Joey looked hurt.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'But you like me?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'You really like me?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Like, really, really like me?'  
  
'Ye – uh – no – I don't know!'  
  
Mai slumped onto the couch, her head in her hand. 'Look, Joey, I don't know what's wrong with me at the moment.'  
  
Joey sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off.  
  
'Mai, listen to me.' He said. 'I want you to know that everything will be Ok. I swear I won't let that maniac lay a finger on you. I ain't gonna let you outta my sight.'  
  
'Then he'll kill us together.'  
  
'Better than only killing you.'  
  
Mai looked at the floor. What did all these things mean? Why was Joey always saying stuff like that?  
  
'Mai, you know you said you don't know what's wrong with you?'  
  
'Mm-hmm.'  
  
'What did you mean?'  
  
'Oh, I dunno. I just feel weird.'  
  
'Weak? Like you need something to make you strong, but it's just out of reach?'  
  
Mai looked at him strangely.  
  
'And do you feel kinda ashamed that you need something to pull you through other than yourself?'  
  
Mai continued to stare.  
  
'There's a sort of stretched feeling inside you, yeah? Like you're desperate to have something?'  
  
'Joey, you're a fucking mind-reader.' Hissed Mai.  
  
'Another thing.' Said Joey. 'Do you get this weird sort of wrenching in your chest whenever - '  
  
'Joey, just let me get some rest.' Interrupted Mai.  
  
'Ok. Want me to drop it?' asked Joey.  
  
'Sure. No more mention.' Replied Mai.  
  
She snuggled down on the sofa and closed her eyes.  
  
Joey looked at her. She looked so small and alone. He had never thought of her as vulnerable, the contrary in fact, but that was how she appeared now.  
  
It was almost as if her fighting spirit, the only thing that kept her company, had abandoned her.  
  
Just as Mai could feel the empty space, Joey could see it.  
  
He wanted to get rid of that void. That chunk of nothingness that was slowly engulfing her.  
  
Joey lay down on the floor in front of the couch. Mai's hand was trailing down, a few inches from the carpet. It brushed his cheek gently. Something amazing shivered all the way down Joey's body, but Mai barely seemed to sense it. She muttered something in her sleep and tucked her knees up so she was in a foetal position.  
  
Joey sighed. After the conversation a few minutes ago, he knew she was feeling what he was feeling.  
  
But the question was, did she want to?  
  
# CW: Aww! Ain't that sweet? Remember, VOTE – T/D!!! You don't have to like either of them (I don't) but pick your favourite. Remember, the best reason wins! # 


	6. I Somehow Sense

I Somehow Sense  
  
# CW: Come on! Still not 10 for Duke OR Tristan! Gerronwivit! (Soz, no prize for best reason. Sorry to burst your bubble, DayDreamerz!!) ( #  
  
' – Joey?'  
  
'You awake, Mai?'  
  
'Joey?'  
  
'Mai, I'm here! Hello?'  
  
'JOEY!'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
Silence.  
  
Joey stood up from his position on the floor. It was a quarter past five in the morning and he hadn't slept. He was too conscious of Mai.  
  
Mai was lying stiffly on the couch, her eyes wide open but not focussed. Sweat drenched her forehead.  
  
'Mai?' Joey gingerly put a hand to her forehead. She wasn't too hot, but she was shivering all over. She was having a nightmare.  
  
'Mai, wake up!'

* * *

Mai was terrified.  
  
She was drifting slowly upwards, but as she looked down, she could see herself lying on the ground, blood pooling around her.  
  
Seconds before, she had been shot by a man in a balaclava. She hadn't felt anything, but this was a dream, duh!  
  
She didn't like the dream, though, and she couldn't wake up. Her brain was simulating what she imagined dying to feel like.  
  
That wasn't what scared her.  
  
She couldn't move. She couldn't move, and neither could Joey.  
  
He was chained to a wall with what Mai recognised as Holding Arms and Holding Legs, cards Marik had once used against her in a duel.  
  
Joey was fighting. He was using all his strength to try and tear away from the Duel Monsters, but they were too strong. Tears were rolling down his face at the same time, and he kept repeating her name as if that would bring her back.  
  
The reason for being immobile being so scary, and the reason Joey was struggling so much, was that the man who had shot Mai was walking slowly towards Joey raising a sword.  
  
Mai hated dreams with bad continuity. First it was a gun, then a sword. Very poor indeed.  
  
Mai kept opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Louder and louder she screamed Joey's name, but to no avail.  
  
The man plunged the sword through Joey's chest.  
  
Joey's eyes dulled instantly, but he didn't cry out.  
  
'I'm sorry, Mai.' He murmured, then his head slumped to his chest.  
  
He was dead.  
  
'NO!' screamed Mai, but then she started to rise faster and faster, her head breaking through clouds, towards a blinding light –

* * *

Mai cried out and sat up so suddenly that she fell forwards into the strong arms of the boy who was now sitting on the end of the couch.  
  
'Mai? You awake now?' he asked gingerly.  
  
'Joey!'  
  
'I know. It's Ok.' Joey rested Mai's head on his lap. She buried her face in his jeans.  
  
'Joey, thank God you're here! It was horrible. I hated it. He was there and I was dead and I was floating up and you were trapped with Holding Arms and you were stuck and I couldn't move and he stabbed you and you died and I got taken away!'  
  
Joey stayed still for a moment, as if wondering whether or not to do something, then Mai felt something touch her head, gentle as a moth. Joey was running his fingers through her hair, stroking her like a kitten, hushing her gently.  
  
'It was only a dream, Mai.'  
  
'I know. I know, but it just seemed so - '  
  
'Real?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'It's Ok. Just go to sleep. I'll never let you down like in that dream of yours, huh?'  
  
'You didn't let me down, Joey. You were trapped and it was horrible!'  
  
'Well I would count that as lettin' you down. I'll never let that happen, Mai. You're a wonderful friend. And yet - '  
  
Joey paused, his fingers still twined with her hair.  
  
Mai looked up. There was a massive tension in his silence.  
  
'I think you're more than a friend to me, Mai.'  
  
Mai's eyes (A/N Heheh! It rhymes!) widened. Could he –  
  
'Mai,' Joey took a deep breath. 'I love – being with you. What I mean by you're more than a friend, uh, I meant it's cool 'cos you're kinda a rival as well, and that helps us both get better at stuff like Duel Monsters, yeah? And that's why I love being with you 'cos we help each other out!'  
  
Joey was almost sweating with the effort he had made to come up with that save.  
  
Mai gave a deep sigh.  
  
What had she thought he was going to say? Why was she almost disappointed to tears?  
  
'Look, sorry about that.' Joey blushed. 'Look, how 'bout you get back to sleep, huh?'  
  
'I can't.' protested Mai, but Joey set her down gently on the couch and laid his jacket on top of her.  
  
Mai suddenly realized how exhausted she was. She barely had time to blush before drifting into dreamless slumber.

* * *

Mai saw fire before she awoke. She could smell it too as she lay there.  
  
As her senses slowly returned, she realized that the smell was real.  
  
It didn't really smell of fire, though. It smelt more like –  
  
'Muthafuckin' sausages!' bellowed Joey from the other room.  
  
'Joey? You Ok?' Mai called out. She tried to scramble out of bed, then realized how stiff her foot was.  
  
She looked down at it.  
  
Damn! She'd forgotten it was in a cast.  
  
Mai took her crutch and wandered through to the kitchen.  
  
The atmosphere was overwhelming. There was smoke everywhere. Mai could just see Joey waving the thick clouds away, carrying something across to the sink.  
  
He dunked it in the basin and ran water into it. It hissed and spat like an angry tomcat.  
  
'What are you doing, Joseph?' Mai stood there, hand on her hip.  
  
'Makin' breakfast!' Joey grinned at her, his cheeks shiny from the heat of the smoke.  
  
Mai wandered over to the sink and peered into it.  
  
'Oh, lovely.' She grimaced at the blackened sausages. 'Reminds me of home.'  
  
'So you can't make sausages neither?' asked Joey.  
  
'No, I mean that's burnt to a cinder as well.' Said Mai.  
  
'Don't worry. We ain't eatin' them.' Said Joey. 'I got loads more stuff in the fridge, and most of it's in date.'  
  
'Do you need some help?'  
  
'Nah! You're the guest. Just sit yerself down in front of the box an' I'll bring it to you, huh?'  
  
Mai sighed resignedly. 'Ok.'  
  
She wandered through to the lounge again, where there was a beat-up old black and white TV set.  
  
She found the controls in an empty flower pot on the window sill and clicked it.  
  
The picture wasn't absolutely crystal clear, but it would do.  
  
' – ing outside a house on Lamberth Avenue.' A news reporter was stood outside what Mai recognised as her ruined home.  
  
'Joey! Come and look!' she called her friend through.  
  
'Hey, that's your place!'  
  
'A house that, a few days ago, was destroyed by a devastating fire. Police are now certain that this was arson by petrol bomb. The target was the only inhabitant, Miss Mai Valentine. It was here that perhaps one of the most dramatic rescues ever in Domino City took place.'  
  
Mai could feel Joey glowing behind her.  
  
'Miss Valentine, 18, was in her kitchen when the petrol bomb was thrown through her dining room window. She was rescued, in the nick of time it seems, by her closest friend Joseph Wheeler, 16. Wheeler was recently placed second in Duellist Kingdom and fourth in the Battle City tournament. Both sustained serious burns and Miss Valentine now sports a cast on her left ankle. Police are searching high and low for the arsonist.'  
  
The bulletin ended.  
  
Mai snorted.  
  
"Miss Valentine, 18, was in her kitchen.' 'Wheeler was placed third in Duellist Kingdom - ' didn't that just stink of sexism? I was the target of the attack and the guy was singing your praises!'  
  
'Well it was pretty cool, huh?' Joey looked at her hopefully.  
  
'I wouldn't say cool.' Said Mai.  
  
'But Mai, I - ' began Joey, looking hurt.  
  
'I would say amazing.' Smiled Mai.  
  
'Wha'?'  
  
'Joey, you saved my life. I owe you everything.'  
  
Joey looked at her. His eyes looked weird, sort of glazed, as if he was daydreaming. It wasn't bad weird, though. It was nice. It made Mai feel kind of warm –  
  
Mai got up quickly to ask where the john was. She was hoping to escape.  
  
She was caught again. Stuck in his melted-chocolate eyes.  
  
'Where do you think you're going?' he grinned, although neither of them noticed he'd said it.  
  
Their faces were drifting slowly towards each other. It was just an impulse that neither could fight.  
  
The tips of their noses were almost touching.  
  
'Hey Mai - ' began Joey, almost in a whisper.  
  
The moment was broken by a hammering on the door.  
  
Joey stepped back suddenly. He blushed when he realised that both his arms were tightly around Mai's waist.  
  
'Heh - ' Joey laughed nervously and headed for the door, muttering curses under his breath.  
  
'Stupid bastard, what were ya doin'? I almost kissed her. I almost friggin kissed her. As if she even wants that from me!'  
  
Joey opened the door.  
  
'Is – is this the Wheeler residence?' it was a big blonde guy with a stars- and-stripes bandanna. He was kneeling on the step, obviously injured.  
  
Bandit Keith.  
  
'Keith.' Growled Joey.  
  
'Oh, hey blondie.' The guy grinned, then passed out right on the threshold.  
  
# CW: Gettin' interesting! Come on, guys! Ask your friends if they want to vote for Duke/Tristan. I know all my readers have voted so far (if they wanted to). # 


	7. You Feel The Same

You Feel The Same  
  
# CW: Ooh! Gettin' kinda excited meself! Sorry, DayDreamerz, can't tell! Yeah, I always wonder about the blonde thing. I hate him too, Flame Swordswoman. Tristan: 6, Duke:1. #  
  
'What's he doing here?'  
  
'Whatcha doin' here, Keith?'  
  
'Is he hurt?'  
  
'Keith, are you hurt?'  
  
'Is he breathing?'  
  
'Keith, are you breathing?'  
  
'Now that's just stupid.'  
  
'Keith, now that's just – oh, sorry.'  
  
Keith groaned and stiffly propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
He looked mildly surprised to be lying on a couch. At least, as surprised as you can look with shades on.  
  
'Hi.' He grinned. 'Hey, sorry about bursting in on you like that.'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Mai.  
  
'Hey, I got a bone to pick witcha. A couple in fact.' Mai looked down at him. 'One – what are you doin' here? Two – how did you know I live here? Three – what's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'That's not a couple, blondie. Anyway, I meant I'm sorry for coming uninvited. What you two happened to be doing in here, I don't know and I don't care.'  
  
'And what are you doing here?' asked Mai.  
  
'I'll tell you if you don't tell the cops.'  
  
'We'll tell the cops if you don't tell us.'  
  
'Fine.' Keith's voice dropped to a whisper. 'Ok, I have a – ahem – friend, to whom I owe money. This is perfectly legal and I can accept that it's me who's in the wrong, but you know, I just can't pay up. I can't just give him all that money!'  
  
'And this is to do with you turning up at my house because – '  
  
'Because, see, the guy took a nasty turn on me. I can't go to the cops 'cos it's my fault. I gotta stay somewhere he'd least expect, else he'll do me.'  
  
'So basically, you're a coward.'  
  
Keith chuckled. 'Yeah.'  
  
'Why can't you go to someone else's house?'  
  
'Because – ' began Keith. 'I know something you don't know.'  
  
He put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a shining star chip.  
  
'You know who set fire to my house and threatened me!' gasped Mai.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Tell us or we tell the cops.'  
  
'No. Tell the cops and I'll 'forget'.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Wait – how do we know you know?'  
  
'I'll tell you after three days. I swear. Tell you what, I'll give you my wallet. If I don't tell the truth, keep it.'  
  
'Fine with me!' Joey grabbed the leather pouch from Keith and pocketed it. (A/N Yes, I know how gullible these guys are, but there wouldn't be a story if they weren't, huh?) 'Ok. You take the spare room. Mai, you can sleep in my bed.'  
  
Mai gave a start and Keith burst out laughing.  
  
'No, I mean I'll be sleeping on the couch and you can have the bed I usually sleep in.' muttered Joey, blushing.  
  
'You hurt bad, Keith?' asked Mai.  
  
'Nah.' Said Keith. 'Just a few bruises and a bump to the head. Looks worse than it is.'

* * *

'Hey, Yugi.'  
  
'Hi Joey. I got your call. Can I come in?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Yugi toddled into the house, followed by Téa and Tristan.  
  
'We're not all here, I'm afraid.' Said Yugi. 'Duke's off doing one of his 'Dungeon Dice Demos' and Ryou's collecting the prize he won from the Domino poetry comp.'  
  
'Whatever.' Shrugged Joey. 'Anyway, I take it you wanna see our newest instalment.'  
  
'Sure do.'  
  
Keith was up and about by now. They had spent most of the day talking about, as Joey would put it, a whole lot o' stuff. It was now five pm.  
  
'Hey, Keith! Long time no see!' Little Yugi stuck out his hand to the guy as if he were a long-lost friend, not the guy who'd nearly cost Joey's sister her eyes because of unfair play or the guy who'd tried to do Pegasus in when he realised he would never get to duel him.  
  
'Little Yugi.' Keith gave a smile, tainted ever so slightly with sarcasm. He didn't take his hand.  
  
Yugi withdrew it, unsure of what to do next.  
  
'So, uh, how you been?'  
  
'I trust Joseph here's told you about my little mishap?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Well besides that, I've been fine.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
Silence.  
  
'Hey, uh, anyone for pizza?' Tristan leapt from his seat.  
  
'Sure.' Came the agreeable murmur from the others.  
  
'Can I use your phone, Joey?'  
  
'Okie dokie.'

* * *

All in all, it was a kind of Ok evening.  
  
They ate pizza, apart from Téa who was on a diet (A/N Can't the skinny bitch just go on a friendship diet? Like, not talk about friendship for, like, a month? Sorry all Téa fans!), they watched movies, they prank-called Duke and Ryou ('Hey, this is the hottie hotline and you've won our annual prize!' for Duke, and 'Seven days!' for Ryou), and they all played dares apart from Keith, who said he was too old and went and lit a cigarette outside.  
  
By one am, they were all exhausted.  
  
'I'm bushed.' Groaned Joey, leaning back on the couch.  
  
'Yeah. Guess we better go, huh?' said Téa.  
  
'Grandpa will be worried sick.' Agreed Yugi.  
  
'Hey, you guys want a drink before you go?' asked Joey.  
  
There was a chorus of 'Ok's and 'Sure's.  
  
'I'll get 'em.' Said Keith suddenly. 'I oughta do my share of the work, since I'm counting on you to keep a roof over my head.'  
  
'Alright then.' Said Joey. 'What do you guys want?'  
  
'Could I have fruit juice? Any kind, I'm not fussy.'  
  
'Mine's a beer!'  
  
'Just plain water, please. Flushes out all the toxins.'  
  
'Could I have a black coffee?'  
  
'Nuttin fer me!'  
  
'Coming right up!' Keith wandered through to the kitchen and stared opening drawers to look for stuff.  
  
Keith brought three drinks through. Yugi, Téa and Tristan drank them and said thanks and goodbye.  
  
'Yours will be coming in a moment.' Said Keith to Mai as the other guys were walking out the door. 'Coffee, wasn't it?'  
  
'Black coffee, yeah.'  
  
'Ok.' Keith wandered back into the kitchen.  
  
'I don't trust him, Joey.' Said Mai.  
  
'Me neither.' Replied Joey. 'But I guess we have no choice if we want to get a tip off about the arsonist.'  
  
'Joey, what if he IS the arsonist!' hissed Mai.  
  
Keith came back through with the coffee.  
  
'Are you sure you don't want anything, blondie?' he asked with a slight sneer.  
  
'Positive.' Joey matched his gaze.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Keith strode back into the kitchen and re-emerged minutes later with a cup of black coffee in his hands. He handed it to Mai who sat back and took a sip.  
  
She spat it out.  
  
'Hey! What's wrong with the coffee?' Keith folded his arms.  
  
'Keith, what the fuck are you trying to do, poison me?' exclaimed Mai.  
  
'What's up, Mai?' Joey sat down next to her.  
  
'I dunno, it taste like chemicals or something. Like - like disinfectant or bleach or something like that.'  
  
They both looked round at Keith.  
  
'What?' he put his hands on his hips.  
  
'I'm calling the cops.' Said Joey.  
  
Joey hurried over to the phone on the sideboard.  
  
'No, please!' cried Keith.  
  
'Tough, Keith. That's what you get for a poorly planned murder attempt.'  
  
'Look, it was just nasty coffee - '  
  
Joey punched in the police station's number.  
  
'Hello. I think we've got our arsonist.'  
  
# CW: Hey! This is getting pretty damn intense, huh? Well, hopefully. It's weird. If I called the cops every time someone made me nasty coffee, half my friends and relatives would be in custody (but then, I don't like coffee)! # 


	8. Just Trust Me

Just Trust Me  
  
# CW: Come on! We need more voters on the scene! I bet there's someone out there who's mad about Tristan/Duke (poor deluded being). T: 7, D: 2. VOTE!! #  
  
'Ok. In you go.' The door slammed before Keith got a chance to argue.  
  
'Are you both Ok?' asked PC Maun.  
  
'Fine, thanks.' Said Mai. 'Good job I didn't swallow any, huh?'  
  
'Indeed.' Replied the policewoman. 'I trust you know what was in there?'  
  
'Uh, not really.'  
  
'A typical household bleach. The same amount that there would be water in a normal mug of coffee.'  
  
Joey whistled. 'That would not have been good.'  
  
'I'm glad we've got rid of him.' Said Mai. 'But I guess we've still got to find the motive, huh?'  
  
'You better call us if you can think of any reason at all that would explain why he's been after you.' Said Clive, climbing into the front seat of the police van.  
  
'Will do.' Joey saluted.  
  
PC Maun smiled in amusement. 'Watch yourselves now, Ok?'  
  
'Sure.' Mai smiled back. They watched the police van drive off into the distance.  
  
'I hope that means it's over.' Said Joey.  
  
'It's far from over.' Said Mai. 'They've still got evidence to find – I mean that was just circumstantial. What are the odds of spitting out poisoned coffee just in time? I could have put it there to frame him. Or you could have done.'  
  
'Yeah, but we didn't.'  
  
'I know, but they don't know that, do they? We've got to find more evidence, for or against Keith being our guy.'  
  
'Preferably for.'  
  
'Yeah, otherwise they're going to suspect one of us.'  
  
'I was just thinkin' o' that before.' Said Joey. 'When you was still in the hospital. I thought: 'how come they don't suspect me?"  
  
'They probably do.' Said Mai. 'There's just no evidence that you did it, apart from the way you weren't there at the beginning every time.'  
  
'I say we search the house.' Said Joey. 'We gotta find something.'  
  
'Ok. Just don't expect me to shift anything heavy.' Mai nudged her crutch.  
  
'Nah, I'll take care o' that. Guys weren't made stronger for nothin'!'  
  
'Why you sexist little - ' Mai attempted to get Joey in a headlock with her free arm while supporting herself on her crutch with the other.  
  
Joey swept her off the ground, laughing, and spun her round.  
  
He stopped suddenly, but didn't notice the crutch still swinging, attached to her arm.  
  
It came across the back of his head with a mighty THWACK!  
  
'JESUS!' Joey sank to the floor and curled up in a ball, clutching his head.  
  
'Oh God! Joey, are you Ok?' Mai struggled to get herself onto her belly to get closer to Joey's face.  
  
'Am I hell.' Groaned Joey.  
  
'Are you getting a lump?'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'No, I mean on your head.'  
  
'Dunno.'  
  
'Here.'  
  
Mai lifted his hands gently from his hair and stroked the area the crutch had hit him.  
  
'Oh dear.' She said, as if to a little kid who had just grazed his knee. 'Yeah, a bit of a lump there. You want ice?'  
  
'No, just keep doin' that.' Muttered Joey.  
  
Mai smiled quietly. 'Sure will.'  
  
They sat there for about a minute, Mai stroking Joey's hair.  
  
'I feel better now.' Said Joey, pulling himself up with a dazed smile on his face. 'Thanks for that, Mai. I owe you one.'  
  
'Hey, no problem.' Mai looked away, suddenly embarrassed. 'Hey, are you Ok to start searching?'  
  
'Think so.'  
  
'You don't want me to kiss it better?'  
  
Joey looked astounded.  
  
'Hey, hey, I was joking!' said Mai.  
  
Joey pouted.  
  
'Right, so – er – where're we going to look first?' asked Mai.  
  
'Kitchen's always the best place to start. That's where I keep the bleach.'  
  
'And where Keith made the coffee.'  
  
'Ok then.'  
  
They searched the kitchen up and down.  
  
Minutes later they were heading for the sitting room again.  
  
'Tell you what's weird.' Said Joey. 'There wasn't a bleach bottle in any of the cupboards or in the waste bin.'  
  
'Yeah, Keith didn't go anywhere apart from the kitchen and this room.'  
  
They searched the sitting room. Still nothing.  
  
'Now that's really weird.' Said Joey. 'Nothing.'  
  
'Where else could we search?' asked Mai.  
  
'Let's just search everywhere.' Said Joey.  
  
They searched the bathroom and even Joey's father's room. Nothing.  
  
'It can't be in my room.' Said Joey.  
  
'Well, it's the only one left.' Said Mai.  
  
'Mai, you think it was me, don't you?' Joey muttered.  
  
'No, of course not!' Mai's eyes (rhyme!) widened.  
  
'Let me tell you now, if I had anythin' to hide, I know exactly where I'd put it. No one else knows, but there's a loose floorboard under my bed. I keep secret stuff there.'  
  
'Ok, so if it's in your room but not there, it definitely wasn't you.'  
  
'Even if it was there you know it couldn't have been me 'cos I just told you.' Said Joey.  
  
'Smart thinking, Sherlock.' Replied Mai. They pushed open the door to Joey's room.  
  
'Damn.' Said Mai.  
  
'What?' Joey looked at her.  
  
'Have you been raided?'  
  
Joey looked around the room.  
  
'No. It's always like this.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Is that a problem?'  
  
'No. No, it's great.'  
  
Joey headed straight for the bed.  
  
'Tell you what, I'll pull the bed away so we can both get to it, Ok?' he suggested.  
  
'Ok.' Replied Mai.  
  
Joey heaved his unmade bed to the side with remarkable strength.  
  
Mai struggled to her knees next to Joey. Joey lifted the floorboard.  
  
'Damn.' He said. 'Look.'  
  
He lifted a large blue bottle out of the hole.  
  
'It wasn't me, Mai. Honest. They framed me!'  
  
Mai wasn't looking. She was pulling a shoebox out of the hole.  
  
'Mai! Don't you look in there!'  
  
It was too late. Mai pulled open the lid and looked inside.  
  
'Hey! My handkerchief!' exclaimed Mai, pulling out a piece of frilly white material. 'What's this inside it?'  
  
She pulled out a glory of the king's hand card and a photograph.  
  
'This is my card. And this picture – this was at the Battle City tournament.'  
  
The photograph showed her sitting on the edge of the fountain in the city centre, smiling.  
  
Finally, Mai pulled out of the box a piece of golden hair kept together with string.  
  
'Sorry, Mai.' Said Joey. 'I took it when your mind was trapped in the shadow realm.'  
  
'What does all this mean?' Mai looked up at Joey with puzzled eyes.  
  
Joey felt as if there was lead in the pit of his stomach.  
  
'Eh – well – shit! Mai, no more lies. I guess you've probably guessed now anyway. We first met on the boat to Duellist Kingdom, yeah? I behaved like a jerk. I know. I was a guy and you were a good-looking girl. You knew I was all like 'whoa!' but it was just lust, y'know?'  
  
Mai nodded, unsure of where this conversation was headed.  
  
'Then we sorta fell out and you kept insulting me. You know how Kaiba and me hate each other's guts? Well when he insults me, it hurts like a millionth of what it did when I argued with you. I like to think I got through to you when we duelled, but I dunno. Then you gave me your glory of the king's hand and I just kept that and your handkerchief. I dunno why. Then I kept that photo and then I just took the hair, but – man, this is getting nowhere. I'm crap at speeches and shit like that.'  
  
'Joey.' Said Mai. 'I've got a confession to make. You scared me. You really did, but it wasn't actually you that was scaring me. It was – how can I put it – it was the way I felt around you. I've never felt wanted in my life. I've just felt out of place, and that's just how I wanted it. Then you came along and you were always trying to be nice and it made me feel bad. Real bad. But at the same time I felt kind of weird. I felt edgy around you and my stomach kinda flipped every time you looked at me.'  
  
Joey grinned. 'Hey, we sound like a couple o' idiots, don't we?'  
  
'Yeah.' Smiled Mai.  
  
'D'you wanna say it, or should I?'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'Oh, come on. You know.'  
  
'I'll say it.'  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'I'm sure.'  
  
'Go ahead.'  
  
Mai took a deep breath.  
  
'I love you, Joey.'  
  
Joey whooped and punched the air. He grabbed Mai round the waist, her cast forgotten, and swung her round and round. He put her down clumsily and she fell over forwards, grabbing him round the neck. He caught her and brought his lips to hers.  
  
They kissed for what felt like an eternity, but when Joey broke the kiss, Mai realised she didn't want it to end. She pulled him towards her and they kissed again. They edged backwards towards Joey's bed and fell on it together.

* * *

Minutes later, the doorbell rang.  
  
'We're not home.' Joey Murmured in Mai's ear, slightly out of breath.  
  
'No, what if it's the cops.' Said Mai. 'They might have found more evidence.'  
  
'Ok, Ok.' Joey rolled off Mai and sorted himself out. He then hurried downstairs, trying to control his wildly tousled hair.  
  
'Hello?' Joey pulled the door open.  
  
'Hello, Mr Wheeler.' It was indeed Clive and PC Maun. 'Found anything?'  
  
'Eh, yeah.' Joey swallowed heavily. 'Whoever it is is trying to frame me. We found the bleach under a floorboard in my room.'  
  
'Oh good.' Smiled PC Maun, rather sarcastically. 'We'll soon see if that's the same bleach that we found in the coffee. But right now, Wheeler, you are under arrested on suspicion of arson and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent, but anything you say will be taken down as evidence against you.'  
  
'What?' Joey tried to fight Clive off as he handcuffed him. 'I haven't done shit! Get Mai! Mai'll tell you!'  
  
Mai watched from the bedroom. She grabbed her crutch and hurried downstairs as fast as she could.  
  
PC Maun was still on her doorstep, but the only sound was the faint wailing of a police siren heading into the distance.  
  
# CW: NO! Not Joey!!! Heh heh! Cliffie! Find out why they arrested him next update! # 


	9. To Explain

To Explain  
  
# CW: Ok, Tristan: 7, Duke: 3, but you don't wanna know that! You wanna know what happens to Joey and Mai, don't you? DON'T YOU? Duh, otherwise why would you still be reading this fic?! #  
  
'I WANT OUT! I WANT OUT!' Joey bashed at the metal door of the cell in the station with all his might.  
  
The little sliding window opened, revealing the pale blue eyes of a young constable.  
  
'Mr Wheeler, I would strongly advise that you stop making a scene. There are people working here!'  
  
'Who gives a shit?' growled Joey. 'I didn't do it and you can't prove I did. You're making it hard for me, so I'm gonna make it hard for you until you tell me why I'm here.'  
  
'You are here on suspicion of arson and attempted murder, Wheeler.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah.'  
  
'So unless you are willing to make a confession - '  
  
'Oh, a confession, huh? I'll give you a confession.' Joey pushed his face right up to the little window. 'I confess to not doing anything wrong. If being innocent is a crime, yeah, I'm guilty. I would never hurt Mai. I'd die before I hurt her.'  
  
'Unless you are willing to make a PROPER confession, Wheeler, I'd advise you to keep it down.'  
  
'I wanna know why I'm here.'  
  
'You're due in the interview room in a half an hour.'  
  
'Oh great. You cops shove me in this shit-hole and make me wait a half an hour before telling me why I'm even here.'  
  
'Don't use that tone of voice against me, Wheeler. I wasn't even aware of your arrest until five minutes ago.'  
  
'You cops are all the same. You don't believe a word I'm saying 'cos I'm in a cell.'  
  
'Well it does kind of dictate your character a little.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
'Wheeler, just compose yourself and sit quietly for the remainder of the time.'  
  
'Piss off.'  
  
'Your attitude is helping nothing, Mr Wheeler.'  
  
'I said piss off.'  
  
The constable slammed the window shut and Joey heard his footsteps tap away until they mingled with the other sounds of the station.  
  
Joey sat on the floor. There was something rising in his throat, something stinging at the back of his eyes.  
  
'They can't do anything if Mai says I didn't do it.' He said to himself, but he couldn't quite believe that. Some proof would have had to be found against him for him to even be there.  
  
What had they found? Was it enough for him to be sent to jail?  
  
Joey could hold back no longer. He collapsed face down onto the floor, sobbing.  
  
'Mai! You know I didn't do it! Is that enough? It's got to be enough! I didn't do it! How could anyone ever think I'd hurt you? I'd never hurt you, Mai! I love you!'

* * *

'He'd never do anything to hurt anyone, PC Maun!' Mai sat on the couch her head in her hands. 'Especially not me. Joey's an amazing person, can't any of you see that? Why have you taken him away from me?'  
  
'Miss Valentine, I can see that you and Joey are closer than you have been letting on. Don't be afraid to tell me anything that he ever - '  
  
'Are you insane?' Mai cried out. 'He's never done anything wrong! I love him with all my heart and he loves me too. We only truly found that out today and you're dividing us. 'To serve and protect' – ha! Do your job. Why don't you serve me by protecting me from the person who actually means me harm!'  
  
'Miss Valentine – it's out of our hands. Someone else was attacked earlier today, just after Keith was arrested.'  
  
'Joey was with me the whole time.'  
  
'It's true he has an alibi, but you're the only one who can confirm it and he's already suspected of blackmailing and threatening you.'  
  
'Blackmailing – that's a load of bullshit. Who was attacked?'  
  
'A certain Yugi Mutou, Miss.'  
  
Mai's mouth dropped open.  
  
'Yugi – is he Ok?'  
  
'Two broken ribs and mild concussion. He's a tough kid. He came round pretty quick.'  
  
'You guys are mad. Yugi's Joey's best friend. If the kid dropped a quarter Joey would wrap it in silk and worship it as a god.'  
  
'There is an eyewitness.'  
  
'Someone SAW Joey beating the crap outta his best friend?'  
  
'You could say that.'  
  
'Who saw it?'  
  
'Both his friends. Miss Gardner and Mr Taylor. They saw him running away.'  
  
'But they didn't see it happen.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'It doesn't make sense. Joey was here with me.'

* * *

'You gotta let me see him!'  
  
'Wheeler.'  
  
'This isn't fair. My friend's hurt and you won't let me see him!'  
  
'Have the courtesy to sit and allow us to continue the interview.'  
  
'I did not do shit!'  
  
'MR WHEELER!'  
  
Joey sat down, breathing heavily.  
  
'Perhaps we can now continue.' The policeman adjusted the position of the tape recorder on the desk. 'Where were you at two thirty this morning?'  
  
'At home.'  
  
'Precisely what were you doing at home?'  
  
'Eh - '  
  
'For the benefit of the recording, Mr Wheeler is shrugging. Wheeler, you can't just forget what you were doing.'  
  
'I was searching my house for evidence – hey, what about I run through everything that happened after Keith got carted off, huh?'  
  
'Shoot.'  
  
'Mai and I searched the house, we found the bleach planted under a floorboard in my room. We talked a bit and we – uh - '  
  
'You what?'  
  
'Never mind.'  
  
'There is no 'never mind' in the law, Wheeler.'  
  
'Ok, Ok, we kissed and then we started to get kinda intimate, Ok?'  
  
'Ah.'  
  
'Then your cronies knocked on my door and I got dragged away.'  
  
'What were you doing earlier?'  
  
'We had Keith over in the house and then the other guys came to see him.'  
  
'The other guys?'  
  
'Yugi, Tristan and Téa.'  
  
'Right. What time did they leave?'  
  
'About a half past three.'  
  
'And then what did you do?'  
  
'Then there was all that shit with the poisoned coffee and you know the rest.'  
  
'Where's your jacket, Wheeler?'  
  
Joey sat back, one eyebrow raised.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' he asked.  
  
'Your blue jacket and your beige wallet.'  
  
'What about them?'  
  
'This about them.' The policeman produced two evidence bags from under his chair, one containing a wallet and the other a jacket.  
  
'This contains a picture of an unknown teenage girl.' He shook the wallet. 'And this has 'J Wheeler' written on the label.' He shook the jacket.  
  
'Before you say anything else, the girl is my younger sister. Yeah, they're both mine.'  
  
'This was found beside the unconscious Mr Motou.' More wallet shaking. 'And this was found hanging on a bush about ten yards up the street.' More jacket shaking.  
  
'Ooh, I'm scared.'  
  
'You should be, Wheeler. Attempted murder four times? Arson? You could be heading for death row if you're found guilty.'  
  
'Tell you what'll really get me on the chair – if I kill you right now.'  
  
'For the benefit of the recording, Wheeler has just made a murder threat.'  
  
'I'll tell you something, cop, fuck you and fuck this whole damn station. You can't fucking execute me for something I didn't fucking do!'  
  
'I think we've heard enough. Interview terminated at ten seventeen am.'

* * *

'He was with me the whole time! Doesn't anyone believe that?'  
  
'I've told you, it's out of your hands.'  
  
'They've got proof for the poison thing, they've got proof for the thing with Yugi, they've got proof for every goddamn thing, but no proof will convince me. I love Joey. I'll always love him.' Mai's eyes (bet you're sick of the rhyme thing now) filled with tears.  
  
To her surprise, PC Maun put an arm around her.  
  
'Listen, some things happen, and it feels as if everything's against you. You can try. God knows you can try. I know your type, Miss V. I know you'll try until your last breath.'  
  
Mai wiped her eyes and nodded. She would try. She'd get Joey out.  
  
'Nothing's going to stop us. We want to be together. We'll be together. We will.'  
  
'You will.' Smiled PC Maun. 'But don't tell Clive I said that.'  
  
'Cross my heart.' Mai smiled back.  
  
'Now go get your boy outta there!' grinned PC Maun.  
  
Mai stood up and marched out of the room.  
  
She would get him out.  
  
For love.  
  
# CW: Awww! Joey's in trouble, but Mai's coming to the rescue! # 


	10. How I Feel

How I Feel  
  
# CW: Ok, I'm running rings round myself, honestly, but I'm gonna straighten things out soon. It doesn't help when you're a kinda confused person trying to write a mystery story! BTW, it's Tristan: 8, Duke: 3! #  
  
'Mr Wheeler, you've got a visitor.' Joey stopped drawing pictures in his baked beans with his plastic fork and looked up. The cell door opened and a policeman walked in with Serenity, Joey's younger sister.  
  
'My brother!' Serenity flung herself at him, wrapping her arms round his neck. Joey only just had time to get his beans out of the way.  
  
'Hey, Serenity.' Joey hugged her back.  
  
'You didn't do it. I believe you.' Serenity mumbled into his T-shirt.  
  
'Well at least someone does.' Replied Joey.  
  
'We all do, Joey.'  
  
'Why did Téa and Tristan say I attacked Yugi then?' Joey folded his arms.  
  
'They did what?' Serenity stiffened. 'Well, they never told me. I'm going to have a word with them.'  
  
'The names of the witnesses were supposed to have been kept confidential.' Tutted the policeman. 'I don't know where that went wrong.'  
  
'Oh, so they didn't want me to find out it was them, huh?' Joey's expression darkened. 'Those no good, backstabbing, conniving - '  
  
'I guess they just wanted to help Yugi.' Serenity shrugged.

* * *

'Oh, Yugi.' Téa sat down beside the hospital bed, tears in her eyes. 'Who did this to you?'  
  
'I didn't see.' Wheezed Yugi. 'He got me from behind first.'  
  
'The police have got Joey in a cell.' Said Tristan. 'I guess that was my fault.'  
  
'Why, Tristan?' Yugi looked up at his friend.  
  
'I found his wallet beside you. And his jacket. I took them in because they were evidence.'  
  
'There's nothing wrong with that, Tristan.' Téa patted her friend on the shoulder. 'You did the right thing, and that doesn't necessarily mean it was Joey, does it?'  
  
Tristan shrugged sadly.  
  
'They couldn't have taken Joey in on that evidence alone.' Said Yugi. 'It's way too weak. Anyone could have put those there.'  
  
'Yeah, but we were at his house before, remember?'  
  
'And he was already suspected of the Mai thing, and there was evidence for that, what with the bleach and all.'  
  
'I guess he's in trouble then, huh?'

* * *

'When did Téa and Tristan tell you they saw me?' Joey was talking to Clive in the interview room.  
  
'They called about a quarter of an hour before you were arrested.' Replied the policeman. 'Then Mr Taylor came in with the jacket and the wallet.'  
  
'I thought forensics found them.'  
  
'No, it seems your friend beat them to it.'  
  
'They called, huh? Are you sure it was them?'  
  
'Well they left their names and said they'd prefer it to be confidential because they didn't want to upset you.'  
  
'Ok, whatever. How's Mai?'  
  
'She's bent on finding evidence now. I don't know how you do it, kid.'  
  
'Do what?'  
  
'Get a girl like her stuck on you.' Clive sat back, grinning. 'PC Maun tells me she hasn't spoken about anything but you since you were arrested. The girl's head over heels, kid.'  
  
'That makes two of us. I've been crazy about her since the first day we met.'  
  
'It must take a lot to make it through a time like this. I wish you both the best of luck.'  
  
'Thanks, man. I appreciate it.'

* * *

Mai sat at a coffee bar, a pen in one hand and a notebook in the other. She muttered to herself as she wrote.  
  
'Ok, there's no evidence for anything to do with the fire. We found the star chip after the guy with the gun had gone. The star chip must mean - ' Mai gasped. She had discovered something. 'Yugi and I were in the Duellist Kingdom finals! This guy must be killing off all the strong duellists. That means Joey's in trouble. It's got to be Keith – it's got to be!'  
  
Mai quickly paid for her coffee and hurried out of the shop as fast as she could go with one foot in a cast and the other in a stiletto heeled boot.

* * *

He waited in the shadows – something he'd grown extremely good at.  
  
The girl knew too much. She was wrong, but she knew too much. No matter. She was the first on his list anyway. He had all but given up on killing them in order. It was only a false pattern, to lead the police down the wrong track.  
  
He would have like to use fire every time, but that was too much of a genuine pattern.  
  
He'd known there was something between those two when he had first seen them. Something strong, but something suppressed by a will to sustain dignity.  
  
Dignity was one thing neither of them had left.  
  
Mai Valentine was almost level with his little alleyway.  
  
Before she knew it, a huge hand closed round Mai's wrist, and another on her mouth. She was dragged back into the darkness, to suffer him yet again.

* * *

'There's been an attack in an alleyway just off Main Street.'  
  
'Blonde female in her late teens.'  
  
'Think you're familiar with her, Clive.'  
  
'LET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!' Joey roared.  
  
'Shut up, Wheeler!' there was a clang as a policeman kicked the door of his cell.  
  
'IT'S MAI! I GOTTA SEE HER! LET ME OUT!'  
  
'This is a police matter, Wheeler. It's got nothing to do with your pathetic love life.'  
  
'PLEASE!! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!'  
  
There was silence, followed by a wailing siren fading into the distance.  
  
Joey sat on the floor, his head bowed. Mai was hurt. Mai could be dead.  
  
He wanted to be there, to hold her hand, to tell her everything would be Ok.  
  
Mai couldn't be dead.

* * *

'Jerk.' Mai brushed herself off and touched her lip. There was blood on her fingers.  
  
'Can you describe your attacker?' The cop took out a notepad.  
  
'He got me from behind. All I know is that he's got massive hands.'  
  
'How did you escape him?'  
  
'I just broke free and got out into the street. He obviously didn't want to be seen because he didn't follow.'  
  
'Did he say anything?'  
  
'He said: 'I did it once, I can do it again in reality.'.'  
  
'Does that mean anything to you?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Are you in need of medical attention?'  
  
'No.' Mai touched her lip again. 'I've had worse.'  
  
'I think there is someone at the station who would like to see you.'  
  
Mai smiled. 'Joey.' She nodded.  
  
'Oh, one more thing, did your attacker take anything?'  
  
'It was definitely a mugging. He took my bag, but he didn't show a definite intention on killing me.'  
  
'Ok. We'll give you a lift to the station where you can make a proper statement and see your friend.'

* * *

There was a soft knock on the cell door.  
  
'Mr Wheeler, there's someone here to see you.'  
  
'Go away.'  
  
'I think you'd really - '  
  
'I said go away. I don't wanna see anyone!'  
  
'Suit yourself.' Said Mai.  
  
'Mai!' Joey ran to the door. 'Mai, you're Ok!'  
  
The door opened and Mai wandered in.  
  
Joey grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pulled back suddenly. He could taste blood.  
  
'Oh, don't worry.' Said Mai. 'It's nothing. I saw the guy off easy.'  
  
'I never doubted you would.' Joey gazed at her.  
  
'Then how do you explain this?' Mai ran a finger down Joey's cheek and showed him his own tear.  
  
'I was worried.' Said Joey. 'I was worried sick and I was ashamed that I couldn't protect you.'  
  
'Aw, Joey.' Mai embraced him tightly. 'I'm a big girl. I can look after myself.'  
  
'I know.' Said Joey. 'I know, I just wanna help you.'  
  
'I don't need help, Joseph.' Said Mai. 'Hell, you need help. Look at you in here. I'll get you out no matter how many times I'm mugged!'  
  
'Damnit Mai, I love you.'  
  
'I know, Joey, and I love you too. I just wish we could be together properly without me having to run backwards and forwards to this damnass station to see you locked in a cell for something you didn't do. It's just cruel.'  
  
'Tell me about it. Shit, I hate feeling so helpless.'  
  
'What'll they do if you're taken to court and found guilty?'  
  
'It could be death row, Mai.'  
  
'You're kidding!'  
  
'Seriously. They might execute me.'  
  
'That's just wrong, Joey! They can't kill you! They can't take you away!'  
  
'Ok time's up, lovebirds! Break up the balcony scene!' The policeman opened the door for Mai.  
  
Mai held Joey tightly and kissed him.  
  
'I'll get you out, Joey, don't you worry.' She whispered, then she took up her crutch and left the room without a backward glance. The cop followed, closing the heavy door behind him.  
  
'Thanks, Mai.' Joey sat down on his little bed in the corner and gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
Mai would do it. He knew it.  
  
# CW: Aww! More mushy stuff! Wasn't that sweet? puke! Anyway, next chapter coming soon. I'm trying to straighten things out. PS, I may have made it really obvious who the guy is in this chapter, but DO NOT mention it when you review. I want it to be a surprise. You can say you know who it is BUT NO MORE!!! # 


	11. For I Will

**For I Will**

# CW: Ok, I've pretty much sorted things out. Sorry about the delay! #

There was a knock at the door.

Téa looked up from her coffee, hauled herself out of her chair and went to answer it.

'Hello.' She said wearily, opening the door.

'Hey, Téa.' Said Mai. 'Man, you look rough.'

'So do you.' Replied Téa. 'Had a brawl?'

'Yeah.' Grinned Mai. 'I was mugged. Saw the guy off in no time, though.'

Téa looked up at her. 'D'you think it could've been the same guy who attacked Yugi?'

'I thought you called the cops and said it was Joey.'

Téa looked astonished. 'Why would we wanna do that? Joey's our friend! Tristan only brought in his jacket because it was evidence.'

'So you didn't call them and tell them you saw Joey running away?' Mai followed Téa inside.

'No.' Replied Téa. 'We didn't see anyone. We just saw Yugi – lying there all beat up – oh, it was terrible!' she began to sob. Mai put a cautious arm round her and tried to comfort her. Mai had never been a people person.

'Look, we could go to the station and clear things up.' Said Mai. 'We could tell them it wasn't you that called, it was someone trying to frame him.'

'Ok.' Téa wiped her eyes. 'Ok, but Tristan has to come too.'

'Of course.' Said Mai.

'Back so soon, Miss Valentine?'

'Yes. It wasn't Joey who attacked Yugi.' She brought forward Téa and Tristan. 'This is Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor, the ones who supposedly called you about the attack.'

'What about them?' asked the cop.

'We didn't call.' Said Téa. 'Tristan came in with the jacket and the wallet later, but we didn't see anyone running away from the scene, especially not Joey.'

'Yeah, Joey would never attack Yugi.' Said Tristan. 'He's his best friend in the whole world.'

'I'm going to need some proof that you are who you say you are.' Said the cop. 'A birth certificate, a driver's licence, anything.'

'Here's my motorbike licence.' Tristan slapped it onto the desk.

'Uh, I've got a VIP backstage pass to a concert.' Said Téa, handing that over.

'Ok, kids. But if you didn't call, who did?'

Téa and Tristan shrugged.

'They called from a booth, but they gave us both your home addresses and phone numbers, including your cell phone, Miss Gardner.'

'That doesn't make any sense.'

'Yeah, we wouldn't give our numbers to someone who wanted to frame our friend!'

'I'm sorry, but you'll have to do better than that to help Mr Wheeler, Miss Valentine.' Said the cop, leaning back in his chair.

'Ok.' Said Mai. 'I need to talk to Keith, please.'

'Why did you frame him?' snarled Mai.

'Easy, sugar.' Grinned Keith, looking quite at home in the interview chair. 'Frame who? I'm feeling kinda slow today.'

'You put the bleach under Joey's bed.' She said.

'Now, when was I upstairs?' grinned Keith.

'You went outside for a smoke and you didn't come back for one hell of a long time.' Said Mai.

'I was thinking.'

'Oh? About which innocent young guy you're gonna frame next?'

'Seriously, sweetheart. How could I get there from outside? I've never been to your little boyfriend's room.'

'He's not my boyfriend.' Snarled Mai.

Keith grinned. 'That's not what it looks like.'

Mai changed the subject. 'When you first came, you said you knew who the arsonist was.'

'Yeah, and he just couldn't accept it.'

'What?'

'Ok, I'll tell you the truth. You're a nice girl, Mai, and you deserve to know where you're going wrong. I can't let you back up a killer and then get all disappointed when he's sent off to the chair now, can I?'

'Joey is not a killer.' Growled Mai.

'Do you think you know Joey inside out?' Keith grinned nastily. 'Do you think he wants to win more than he's letting on?'

Mai looked puzzled.

'Well I do. I know. That kid's got a lot of hurt bottled up inside him. He's had a hard life, did you know that, Mai? And then he's always knocked down to second place by his so-called friend, Yugi. He wants to show the world who he is, and this runt keeps thrashing him! How does that make him feel? How would it make you feel, huh? And you, Mai. He went for you first. The job ain't done if he doesn't remove all threats. You're always in the finals with him, so he reckons you could be dangerous. He started on you first because, if you'll excuse me, he thinks you're weak. Now you're not, but he thinks you are because you're a girl. He's using you, Mai. He doesn't love you. He did all that stuff to you apart from the gun thing. That was me, but that was because he wanted me to. It was to make people go off on the wrong track. I work for him, see?'

Tears glimmered in Mai's eyes. 'He didn't do anything. He didn't! And he does love me. I know it. If you're working for Joey, why would you tell me all this?'

'Because I don't like what he's doing and I want to put a stop to it. He's using me. He got me arrested for cryin' out loud!'

'You told them the bleach was Joey's fault, you told them all this, didn't you?'

'Sorry, cupcake.'

'Don't you cupcake me! I don't believe you!'

'Keith, would you like to make a statement on this?' The cop stood up.

'Indeed I would. Thank you, sir.' Said Keith.

'Stop it, Keith!' cried Mai.

'I'm gonna do what's right for once.' Said Keith nastily.

'No!'

'I'm afraid your presence is no longer required, Miss Valentine.' Said the cop.

Mai burst out of the interview room.

'What happened?'

'Mai! Did it go Ok?'

Mai turned to Téa and Tristan.

'It - ' she looked away, then looked back. 'It - ' Mai felt something welling up in her chest. Cruelty! No one could make her cry in front of these guys! No one! 'It went like shit!' she burst out, then her barrier broke down and all her grief came flowing over it, like water breaching a stricken dam.

Mai burst into tears and sank down in the middle of the floor.

Téa went to comfort her.

'Go away! I'm fine! It'll be Ok in a minute.' Sobbed Mai.

'No, come here.' Téa sat down beside her and hugged her gently. Tristan stood by, unsure of what to do.

'He said Joey did it all and hired him to shoot me!' sobbed Mai. 'He said Joey thinks I'm weak and he doesn't love me and Joey's trying to kill people 'cos he wants to win and he wants to kill Yugi and he wants to kill me and he's using me!'

'Ssh. You know that's not true.' Said Téa.

'No I don't!' snapped Mai. 'I don't know what I know anymore!'

'Yes, but you know what you believe.' Said Téa. 'And that's all that matters.'

'Téa's right.' Said Tristan. 'Take duel monsters. This is where Kaiba falls foul of Yugi, 'cos Kaiba knows all sorts of shit about duel monsters. He's studied every card and he's planned every strategy perfectly, but he still loses to Yugi because although Yugi doesn't have all the knowledge Kaiba does, Yugi believes. He believes in the heart of the cards and he believes in himself. That's what you've gotta do. Believe in Joey and believe in yourself.'

'Man, Tristan. You've been studying, haven't you?' grinned Téa.

'No, I just decided I'd give one of your speeches a shot.' Said Tristan.

'You guys are great.' Mai wiped her eyes. 'Will you help me?'

'Sure we will.' Grinned Téa. 'See, I told you before, and Joey told you, in fact. All you need is friends. You'd have a much easier and happier life. You see, friends - '

'Don't you start.' Interrupted Tristan. 'Two speeches in a row could get pretty heavy.'

'We could get all the guys together and hunt for evidence.' Said Mai. 'Ok. I admit I was wrong. If only Joey was here to hear this. He was the one who told me in the first place. I don't know where I'd be without you guys.'

'In the shadow realm, that's where.' Said Téa.

'No, married to an obnoxious second rate movie star.' Corrected Tristan.

'Actually, I'd be put off duelling forever after losing all my star chips to an eliminator in Duellist Kingdom.' Said Mai.

'Oh yeah.' Said Téa.

'Well – uh, I'll just go and call Serenity.' Said Tristan. 'She'll wanna help her brother.'

'Ok.' Said Téa. 'I'll get Ryou and Du - '

'A-a-ah - ' Interrupted Tristan, wagging a finger at her. 'We're having no pony-tailed lady-snatchers in this investigation.'

'Tristan, we don't care what you personally have against Duke. He has as much right to join in as you have. In fact, he has as much right to Serenity as you have. She's her own person.' Snapped Téa.

'But I met her first.' Whined Tristan.

'No you didn't.' retorted Téa. 'In fact, out of all of us, Joey met her first – duh!'

'But he's her brother.' Said Tristan, wrinkling his nose.

'Shut up.' Said Téa.

'Ok. Well, let's go get the others.' Said Mai. 'We'll need all the help we can get if we're gonna prove Joey's innocent.'

'Right.' Said Téa.

'Right.' Said Tristan. 'But – uh, if we're doing any splitting up, can I go with Serenity?'

Téa rolled her eyes. 'If only Yugi was here.' She sighed. 'Not only would he shut you up, Tristan, he would love to know that Mai's finally one of us.'

'Yeah.' Said Mai. 'But that doesn't mean I wanna be babied like Joey is, Ok?'

'Joey's not babied.' Said Téa. 'We just help him along.'

'Whatever.' Said Mai.

# CW: Whew! Another chapter done. This story will be AT LEAST twenty chappies long, BTW, so don't expect the ending to come soon, Ok? Right, again, I'm sooo sorry for the delay. My internet was knackered, so I haven't received ANY reviews or e-mails! Ugh! #


	12. In Due Time

**In Due Time**

# CW: I'm so sorry I've taken so long. Thank you to Siberianwhite for motivating me to start again! And… WE HAVE A WINNER! I REPEAT, WE HAVE A WINNER! The victor in the Tristan versus Duke showdown is… TRISTAN TAYLOR! With ten votes to three, our chisel-headed strong-and-silent type leaves narcissistic ladies-man Duke Devlin twiddling about with his dice-earring and wondering what he's doing wrong. The final vote was cast by Nall-chan. Sorry all you Devlin fans! #

'Are you feeling ill, Mr Wheeler?' The young policewoman placed Joey's plastic lunch tray on his little table and turned to look at the teen.

Joey was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, his head in his hands.

'Just a headache, that's all.' Joey had grown tired of snapping at the cops. He mostly saved his anger for the interview room.

'Well, I reckon you should have a check up anyway, just in case.' Said the woman. 'We have to be on our guard, you know. It's very easy to get sued these days.'

'Fine.' Groaned Joey resignedly.

The policewoman bustled out of the room, locking the cell door.

Joey massaged the bruise on the back of his head. It was from where Mai's crutch had hit him a few days ago. It wasn't serious, he knew that, but boy, did it hurt!

He wondered where she was now. Had she forgotten him, or was she out there, frantically searching for more evidence? And why had Téa and Tristan called in to report something that hadn't happened? Was Yugi Ok? Who the hell was doing this to his friends?

This was what Joey hated the most, being cooped up in here, all these questions buzzing round and round inside his skull, dizzying his brain, with nothing to do but eat, sleep and stare at the blank walls.

He had asked for the cops to bring him some different clothes and a couple of comic books, but they seemed to forget every time. At least he could have a shower more often than he did at home, and wearing the same underwear for days at a time wasn't exactly an alien experience to him, but he'd give anything just to be outside.

_Why can't this just be over? _He thought, craning his neck back to look at the ceiling.

All the things he could be doing right now! It was lunchtime, so he could be sitting at home with his sister, having a nice quiet meal, or down at the burger place with Yugi, Téa, Ryou, Duke, Serenity, Tristan and Mai, or taking Mai to a nice restaurant by the pier where they could share an ice cream and talk about life and love –

God, he missed the guys. Especially Mai.

The door opened.

'Mr Wheeler?' It was a kindly-looking man in his early forties, with greying hair and small circular glasses. He wore a white coat and a stethoscope, so Joey presumed this was the doctor.

'Hey, doc.' Joey grinned bitterly. 'Come to poke me around and ask me nonchalant questions about what I'm doin' here?'

'No.' smiled the doctor. 'I'm here to do your check up. A headache, isn't it?'

'Yeah, it's just a bruise.' Said Joey. 'It's not, like, some sort of highly infectious disease, so don't go puttin' on the white mask and gloves, Ok?'

'Ok, kiddo.' Said the doctor, taking a couple of steps across the room to Joey's bedside. 'Could you just move all that hair out of the way for me?'

Joey grumbled, but parted his hair at the back where the crutch had hit him and leaned his head forwards so the doctor could see.

'Ah yes.' Said the doctor. 'Nasty one there. How did that happen?'

'A girl hit me with her crutch.' Said Joey quietly.

The doctor shook his head, tutting. 'Rejected, eh?'

'Hell, no!' Joey grinned, thinking of Mai. 'It was an accident. You should have seen what happened later.'

'Hmm. Do I want to ask?' the doctor smiled.

'Dunno, but I sure don't wanna tell!' Joey winked cheekily. He liked this guy. It was the first time in weeks he'd met someone new that he actually liked.

'Ryou – what are you wearing?' Téa stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

Ryou grinned at her, his pale face flushing slightly. 'I like to dress for the occasion.' He said. 'Anyway, I'm not being serious.' He took the hat off and tucked it into his coat pocket.

'You gotta admit, Ryou, that was pretty bad taste.' Said Tristan. 'I mean, this is serious and all - '

'Ok, I was only trying to lighten the mood a little.' Pouted Ryou. 'Anyway, it works for Sherlock Holmes - '

'Yeah, but he's not real.' Said Duke. 'Hate to break it to you.'

'Guys, please.' Said Serenity quietly. 'We need to help my brother. He - ' Her big green-brown eyes filled up with tears. 'He means the world to me.'

'I know how you feel.' Mai swallowed heavily before continuing. 'I don't know where I'd be without him. I can't imagine a life with no Joey in it.' She suddenly realised the others were staring at her. 'Don't you agree?' she added hastily.

'Hey, let's not just sit around.' Yugi looked up from his hospital bed, setting down his mug of coffee carefully on his tray. 'We need to prove Joey's innocence.'

'Hey now, don't get yourself too worked up, Mr Wheezy.' Winked Duke. 'Those ribs of yours need a rest.'

'Right.' Said Mai, sitting down on the end of his bed. 'So what do we know?'

'Well…' began Téa thoughtfully. 'Someone's trying to kill you, and it seems they want Joey to take the blame. First there was the petrol bomb, then the gun thing, then the poison, then Yugi was attacked, Joey was arrested, Keith claimed to have been hired by him to kill you, and you were mugged while he was still at the police station making a statement. Do you think the mugging could be the same guy trying to kill you?'

'I say it's Keith.' Said Tristan. 'He got himself arrested and then told the cops it was Joey. It's obvious, but why would he do it? Revenge, perhaps?'

'I definitely think Keith's in on it.' Agreed Mai. 'But there's more to it. Like he appeared all beat up on our doorstep, and the bleach appeared under Joey's bed while Keith was with us. It must have, because he had to use it in the kitchen, then get it up to the bedroom, and he didn't ever go up the stairs.'

'What could the star-chip mean?' mused Ryou. 'It's the only solid clue, unless it's just there to drive us off the scent.'

"I did it once'…' muttered Mai. 'Reality. 'I can do it again in reality'…'

'You on to something, Mai?' Duke nudged her and she snapped back to the present.

'Perhaps.' Said Mai. 'I was just thinking of what the mugger said. 'I did it once, I can do it again in reality'. That could mean…' Mai's eyes (I must not mention the rhyme again…I must not mention it…) lit up. 'Guys! I've figured it out. This guy is someone I duelled, and lost to. But that would mean…' Mai swallowed gently. 'That would mean he wants to kill me.'

'So this could easily be the same guy!' exclaimed Yugi.

'Yugi.' Said Mai slowly. 'When the guy grabbed you from behind, what was it like?'

Yugi raised an eyebrow, but Mai was looking at him intently, so he began. 'He had these huge, rough hands.' He said. 'Almost as big as my head, I'd say. They felt like they'd been through years of doing the same thing, if you know what I mean.'

'Huge hands.' Said Mai. 'The mugger had huge hands.'

'Not much proof that he was one and the same.' Said Duke. 'And there's no link to the other attacks from either of them.'

'Well, I reckon that's where we should start.' Said Ryou. 'At the scene of Yugi's attack. We could find something that links those two.'

'Yugi's attack.' Said Tristan thoughtfully. 'Yeah…'

'Wait!' Mai shot to her feet, the jigsaw fitting together. 'Panic!'

'No, dude, don't panic. I mean, we're never gonna get this sorted if we…'

'No, don't you remember?' Mai cut Duke off, swinging round to face the others with an assured expression on her face.

Yugi's eyes widened, if that is actually possible. 'Yeah…' he breathed. 'That explains everything. Hiding in the shadows, springing up when you least expect it, huge hands, fire, the star chip…man, we need some solid evidence, Mai.'

Duke was beginning to get frustrated.

'Look, guys, could someone please explain this?' He said.

'An eliminator from Duellist Kingdom.' said Mai breathlessly. 'He defeated me in a battle where he hid behind shields and darkness, and used fire to terrify me into submission. Then Yugi beat him. So now he sees it as my fault, and he tried to kill me. When he couldn't do that, he went after Yugi. And he's obviously hired Keith to do some of his work for him.'

'Of course!' exclaimed Ryou. 'I tell you what we need – we need Keith to do something decent and speak for Joey. He's our only hope.'

'But Yugi did that thing to Panic.' Said Téa. 'You know, that mind-wipey thingy.'

'Yes.' Agreed Yugi. 'How could he have…'

Ryou turned away from the conversation. Someone was speaking to him.

'_You know.' _It said. _'You must not tell, my slave. My weak little mortal, be silent.'_

'_I must speak with him.' _Thought Ryou with all his strength. _'Take me to Panic. He owes me his very existence.'_

'_Fool!' _Chortled Yami Bakura in his mind. _'It's me that he owes. Why would he listen to a mere child?'_

'_Go away.' _Ryou's eyes were set, and his expression was firm. He would do the right thing.

'Ryou? Dude, are you Ok?' Tristan touched his friend's shoulder.

'Yes…fine.' Said Ryou softly. 'Fellows, I have a lead.'

'Huh?' Yugi sat up painfully. 'What?'

'It's too early to tell.' Explained Ryou. 'I must go. I'll meet you lot here later.'

'O-k…' Duke raised an eyebrow.

Ryou turned and strolled out of the room.

The big man stood in an alleyway, his palms resting against the opposite brick wall.

Why had they evaded his efforts? Yes, little Yugi was injured, but nothing had gone according to plan.

That imbecile, Bandit Keith…

Yes, it was all his fault. Why had he chosen to employ a petty criminal? Why not a mastermind like himself? A master of disguise and trickery, back from the dead to haunt those who had destroyed him…

'_Panic!'_

The big man's body stiffened on hearing the voice in his head.

'_Panic, it is your master. Someone is coming. Hear them not.'_

'Who is coming?' said Panic out loud.

'Hello.' Sneered a voice from the shadows in reply.

'Are you… are you the one my master is warning me about?' Panic looked round jerkily, his crazy black mane quivering, his hideous features drawn in fear.

The figure emerged.

'Do not fear, my slave.' Replied the figure. 'I am he.'

Yes, it was his master. Panic was half-relieved, but half twice as fearful.

'Listen, my slave.' Drawled Bakura. 'You must do this for me.'

# CW: Dun-dun-duuuuuuuun! More soon, and this time I promise. #


End file.
